The 14'th Gift
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: cerita-cerita manis diantara tokoh Yugi-oh saat valentine, white day, dan blackday. Yaak! akhirnya chapter 3 telah ter-update! gomen, telatnay lama banget... T T
1. Valentine's Gift

Dika: ngekh! Nggak sreg nie ama judulnyah..

Yami: sapa suruh kasih judul gaje macam gitu?!

Dika: lhaa... the 14th gift ini adalah special fic untuk hari-hari penting di tanggal 14!! Yaitu Valentine day (14 feb), White day (14 mar) dan juga black day (14 apr)

Yugi: eee... black day??

Dika: !! hari bagi para pejomblo utk berkumpul n pesta2 ama teman2. juga buat yang putus cinta di hari valentine... ^^ (by: pull)

Yami: hoo...

Dika: nah, fic ini nanti terdiri dari 3 chapter, dan nanti updatenya akan pas di tanggalnya gitu!! (utk memperingati)

Yugi: eeh... jadi chap ini...

Dika: valentine day!! XD

Yami: yah, baca saja cerita gaje ini...

Disclaimer: saya bersumpah... bahwa YGO adalah punya... Dika Liesnanda!!! XD (ditabokin massa)

Yami: yang bener, YGO ntu murni punya Kazuki Takahashi, bukan punyanya si author sarap ini!!!

The 14th's Gift

Chapter 1

Valentine's Gift

10 Maret 2010, Rabu...

"dinggiin!!! Ternyata di pertengahan musim semi begini, masih saja udara tak bersahabat...", Yugi merapatkan seragam luarnya. Dilaluinya trotoar jalan raya yang masih sepi. Sunyi, sendirian. Biasanya dia ditemani oleh Yami bila ke sekolah, namun hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya si anak innocent ini jadi dia memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi-pagi tanpa ditemani mou hitori no bokunya...

"uuuh... apakah ini dampak global warming yah...? tapi kok bukannya panas, malah udara jadi semakin dingin", Yugi menjadi sweatdrop dengan ucapannya dendiri.

"huuuh... jadi ngomong sendiri... kalo ngomong soal ngomong, jadi ingin ngomong sama Yami. Biasanya kan kami selalu ngobrol bareng yah...", Yugi mulai mengoceh tak karuan. Persisi seperti dubber yang lagi memerankan 'Hayate' dalam cerita Hayate no Gotoku...

"huuf... apa Yami nanti marah ya kalau nanti dia tahu bila aku tinggal...?"

"YUUGIII!!!", saat Yugi berbicara sendiri seperti seorang pshico, terlihat sosok pria manis berambut pirang berlari ke arahnya.

"ah... masa' dia bakal marah padaku sih...?", Yugi terlihat asyik sendiri, tak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedang menerjangnya dan...

"BRUUAAK!!!!", Jou tak sempat mengeram langkah, dan akhirnya mereka saling bertabrakan dan terjatuh dengan posisi bak pancake gosong (?)

"auuu...!!! Jo, Jou..?!", Yugi terkaget saat melihat Jou.

Seorang pemuda yang terjatuh didepan Yugi terlihat memakai seragam dengan gaya amburadhul puol. Juga dengan rambut acak-acakan yang sepertinya tadi kejatuhan banyak kelopak sakura. Bau sampah durian busuk menyebar dari dirinya. Dengan mata berkantung bak zombie, dan... wajah yang kusut serta... hidung yang... INGUSAN!!???

"Hmp.... GYAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Spontan Yugi langsung tertawa saat mendapai sahabatnya berada dalam penampilan yang mengenaskan itu.

"ja, jangan ketawa!! Tadi aku sudah sial sekali tahu!!! Bayangkan saja, waktu tadi aku melewati sungai, aku nyaris tertabrak mobil, dan aku memang berhasil menghindar.. tapi, tapi... AKU TERJATUH KE SUNGAI DAN BOKONGKU TERTUSUK DURIAN BUSUUK!!! TERUS, BUKANNYA MENOLONG, ANAK2 KECIL DISEKITAR SANA MALAH MENGATAIKU 'SETAN' DAN MELEMPARIKU DENGAN GARAM, BATU, KELOPAK SAKURA BESERTA RANTINGNYA, JUGA MELEMPARKU DENGAN LAPTOOOP!!!! HUWWWWEEEE...!!!!!", jou mulai menangis dan merajuk tak jelas.

"eh... errr... klau begitu... a, ambil saja laptopnya..? lumayan kan?", Yugi hanya bisa berkomentar gaje mengenai peristiwa besar (?) yang dialami Jou.

"huh!! Jangan bercanda kau Yugi!! Eh, tapi... benar juga yah... kan laptop mahal tuh... wah! Rugi aku tadi tak bawa laptopnya sekalian!!!, Jou mulai menngerutu dengan lebay.

"eh, Jou... ngomong-ngomong, bukannya hari ini kau juga ada tugas piket? Ayo kita bergegas!! Biar punya banyak waktu untuk bersih-bersih...", Yugi tak mengubris gerutuan Jou dan mulai lanjut berjalan.

"siap laksanakan... MAMA!!!", ucapan Jou hanya bisa membuat Yugi sweatdrop. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju sekolah...

~-~-~-~

SMA Domino...

"hosh... hosh.. Yugii...! tungguiiin..", Jou mulai tepar karena kecapekan berlari. Yugi sendiri larinya memang terbilang cepat dan gesit, dikarenakan tubuh mugilnya yang sangat ringan itu memungkinkan dia dapat bergerak bebas, bahkan di udara layaknya superman (?)

Yugi yang kemudian berbalik hanya bisa menahan tawanya, dikarenakan kondisi sang puppy pirang kita yang sangat mengenaskan. Kondisinya yang sudah terlihat mengenaskan karena 'insident' pagi tadi, ditambah dia juga tengah kecapekan berlari. Bahkan saat ini wajah dan rupanya terlihat lebih 'tragis' daripada keadaan tubuh asli pain di anime naruto!

"jo, jou...", Yugi tertegun.

"aphaa...", jawab Jou, dengan sisa nyawanya.

"jujurlah padaku..."

"apa kau... adalah... calon wadah buat tubuh Pain??"

~-~-~-~

Kelas Yugi....

"huuff... akhirnya selesai juga...", Yugi mulai mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat kelasnya telah bersih bersinar bagaikan slogan sabun sunlight. Jou hanya bisa menatap Yugi dengan tatapan kakek-kakek yang baru punya cucu...

"YUGI!!! JOU!!!", tiba-tiba Anzu menghambur ke kelas yang saat ini terlihat 'kinclong' itu.

"heee..? ada apa Anzu?", Jou bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"hari sabtu kita bikin cokelat valentine yuuuk!!!!", Ucap Anzu dengan antusias. Yugi dan Jou hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Anzu... kami ini kan... cowok?", Yugi sweatdroped.

"gak apa-apa Yug!!! Nanti kita bagikan ke teman-teman!! Kamu juga kasih saja si Atem!!! XD"

"aaa.... Atem?? Maksudnya Yami...? kalau dia... ngg...", Yugi blushing.

"truz aku juga buat apa ikutan segala, Anzu? Kan aku beda dengan Yugi yang lagi 'polling in luph' ama Yami. Aku gak punya gebetan... gebetan... gak punya... hiks, melasnya aku...", akhirnya Jou malah mengasihani diri sendiri.

"ah! Jangan gitu Jou!!! Ngaku deh! Kamu sekarang suka ama Kaiba kaan!!??", Anzu menebak-nebak.

"!#%!!$??**&!^%%##!!!!!!", Jou mengucapkan kata-kata tak karuan, mirip dengan mantra di Harry Potter. Hanya saja ucapan Jou lebih amburadul.

"naah!! Aku benar kaaan!? Ahahahaha!!! Jou gak bisa berkilah ampe kehabisan kata-kata gitu!! Ya kan, Yugi??", Anzu menyikut Yugi.

"a, Anzu... belakangmu...", Yugi mengingatkan Anzu akan adanya bahaya dibelakangnya.

Benar saja. Anzu juga merasakan adanya hawa iblis di belakangnya. Anzu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Seketika Ia terlonjak karena langsung menerima death glare mentah-mentah dari seorang CEO di Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba. Anzu jadi mengerti kenapa tadi Jou tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pastinya Jou tersentak oleh hawa dari Kaiba ini.

"ka, kaiba-kun... sudah datang yaah...? ehehehe... yang tadi itu Cuma..."

"jangan pasangkan aku dengan anjing rabies macam dia."

Ucapan dingin Kaiba langsung membekukan Anzu. Merasa tak perlu bertanggungjawab atas kematian (?) Anzu, Kaiba langsung saja duduk di bangkunya.

"lagipula, aku malas sekali kalau disuruh makan cokelat buatan Anjing kampung itu, bisa-bisa ketularan penyakit rabiesnya. Paling-paling nanti rasanya juga nggak akan ada enak-enaknya tuh cokelat.", Kaiba mengucap sinis sambil mengamati layar laptopnya.

"APA KATAMU!!!???", Jou melonjak marah.

"aku bilang, bisa-bisa kena rabies kalau makan cokelat buatanmu yang pasti nggak enaknya itu.", Kaiba mulai memanas-manasi Jou.

"APA!!??? DASAR MONEY BAG TAK KENAL CINTA!!!"

"anjing kampung banci."

"PENGGILA KERJA!!"

"tukang main melulu."

"CEO KURANG KERJAAN!!"

"duelist yang payah..."

"KEPALA JAMUR BUSUK!!!"

"bule nggak jadi."

* * *

Jou tak bisa membalas ejekan Kaiba. Sang CEO super kaya kita yang satu ini memang sangat pandai berdebat.

"uuukh!!! Anzu, aku ikut!!!", Jou menatap Anzu penuh keseraman.

"hah? Ikut kemana?", Anzu gak connect dengan ucapan Jou.

"aku ikut bikin cokelatnya!! Akan kubuktikan kalau cokelatku itu rasanya enak dan tidak mengandung penyakit rabies!!! Camkan itu, jamur!!!", Jou menunjuk-nunjuk Kaiba.

"...nggak penting.", ucap Kaiba dingin.

Spontan Jou langsung menggebuk Kaiba, dan terjadilah perang dunia ke-3 yang disebabkan oleh mereka berdua. Yugi dan Anzu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat mereka bertengkar layaknya anjing dan kucing.

"wa... bertengkar lagi yah..?", ucap seseorang yang baru datang di pintu kelas, Yami.

"ah, Yami! Selamat pagi...!", Yugi menyapa Yami.

"pagi, Yami!", sapa Anzu dengan riang.

"pagi...", balas Yami sambil tersenyum simpul.

"oh, iya... yuugiii.....", Yami mendekat dengan jarak ekstrim ke Yugi, sambil mengembangkan senyum ala zombie.

"ah, eh.. ya, Yami...??", Yugi ketakutan karena merasakan adanya aura membunuh dari Yaminya itu.

"kenapa... tadi aku ditinggal?", Yami makin memperpendek jaraknya dan menampakkan senyuman terseram miliknya.

'DEG!!', jantung Yugi serasa mau copot. Entah karena dekatnya wajah Yami, atau karena keseraman wajahnya Yami itu.

"ngg... a, aku... aku kan hari ini piket... ja, jadi... aku berangkat duluan... aku... cu, Cuma tak mau... mengganggumu saja... ha, habisnya tadi kau masih tidur....", Yugi menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya memerah.

"........", Yami terdiam. Dia tak tahu kalau Yugi berangkat duluan adalah karena tak mau membuatnya kerepotan.

'DUAKK!!', Yami membentrokkan kepalanya dengan kepala Yugi.

"AUW!!! Sakitt!!! Kok kepalku dipukul?!", Yugi memegangi keningnya yang benjol.

"itu supaya otakmu tak terlalu sibuk memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkan orang lain!", Yami menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud mengejek Yugi.

"eh? Apa maksudmu??", tanya Yugi tak mengerti.

"kau itu selelu memikirkan orang lain! Sekali-sekali, utamakan dirimu dan bersikaplah seidikit egois!!", Yami memandang Yugi.

"eh... maksudmu, seperti..."

"seperti mereka...?", Yugi menunjuk Jou dan Kaiba yang saat ini sedang salinmg memukul menggunakan laptop dan vas bunga.

"tidak... kalau mereka sih terlalu ekstrim..."

Sabtu, 13 Maret 2010

"Anzu, kau yakin kalau bahan itu harus dimasukkan ke dalam adonannya?", kening Yugi berkedut.

"iya. Memangnya harus pakai apa lagi?", ucap Anzu yakin.

"tapi Anzu...", Jou sweatdrop.

"itu kan... ekor cicak?"

Sementara itu....

Yami berjalan menusuri kota. Sedikit perasaan sebal berkumpul dalam hatinya. Rasa kesepian juga mulai muncul, padahal di pusat kota Domino ini sangat banyaklah orang yang berlalu-lalang. Namun, Yami merasa sendiri...

'salah apa sih kok aku diusir begini?', Yami ngedumel dalam hati.

FLASHBACK

Beberapa jam yang lalu...

"Yugi...!!", Jou dan Anzu kompak memanggil-manggil nama Yugi dari depan card shop.

"oh, iyaa... silakan kalian masuk...", Yugi keluar dan menyambut mereka.

"hmm..? tumben kalian main kesini pas weekend begini?", Yami muncul dibelakang Yugi.

"ooh!! Itu!! Kami kan mau buat cokel.... hmp!!!", mulut Jou terbekap oleh tangan mungil Yugi.

'Jou! Jangan bilang soal valentine ama Yami!', Yugi berbisik di telinga Jou dengan perasaan khawatir.

"hah?! Memangnya kenapa??", Jou heran.

"sudahlah pokoknya kalian masuk saja dulu ke kamarku!!!", Yugi mendorong Anzu dan Jou dengan paksa.

"ada apa, aibou...?", Yami keheranan.

"ngg... yami...", Yugi terlihat ragu-ragu.

"apa?"

"Yami, kau pergi jalan-jalan dulu yah!!! Jangan pulang sampai sore nanti!! Selamat bersenang-senang!!! ^^", Yugi langsung menutup pintu, namun kaki Yami dengan sigap bisa menehan gerakan pintu yang ditutup Yugi.

"ada apa sih...?!", ucap Yami sambil tetap mempertahankan pintu yang dia sanggah dengan kaki.

"uukh...!! pokoknya kau jalan-jalan dulu saja!!', Ucap Yugi yang kesulitan menutup pintu karena ganjalan kaki Yami.

"tapi..."

"BLAM!!"

Yugi berhasil menutup pintu. Tinggallah Yami yang sekarang sedang mematung sambil sweatdrop. Yah, karena dia sudah tak bisa masuk ke rumah, tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Yugi.

"sebenarnya ada apa sih...?", Yami mulai meninggalkan rumah dengan wajah bingung.

END OF FLASHBACK

Back to Yugi's Home....

"Anzu, gimana caranya mencetak cokelat ini??", ucap Yugi yang terlihat kebingungan.

"GYAA!!! RAMBUTKU KEBAKAR!!!', Anzu panik saat melihat rambut indahnya (?) itu menjadi gosong dan jabrik, mirip rambut Yugi.

"woho!!! Rambuntya bagus!!! XD", Jou malah kegirangan saat melihat Anzu yang di ambang kematian (?)

"Jou... bukan saatnya bercanda...", Yugi sweatdroped.

Go to Yami...

"huff.. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?? Jadinya malah jalan-jalan tak tentu arah begini....", gumam Yami sweatdroped.

Yami mengitari pusat Domino sudah selama 4 jam. Kakinya yang dari tadi berjalan mengitari kota menjadi sangat kram dan lelah. Ingin sekali dia pulang, namun ada rasa takut akan diusir kembali oleh Yugi. Jadilah dia mampir ke sebuah cafe untuk beristirahahat.

Yami memasuki cafe yang bernama 'Sakuya's Maid Cafe' tersebut. Suasananya sangatlah... ehm, manis. Disana-sini banyak maid gaje yang berlalu-lalang. Membawa minuman, ada juga yang sedang menymbut tamu. banyak sekali pengunjung disana. Yami juga ingat bahwa Yugi pernah cerita kalau cafe ini sangatlah terkenal. Yah, daripada pusing memikirkan nama cafe yang terdengar familiar itu, Yami langsung saja mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong.

"permisi, mau pesan apa tuan?", seoerang maid menegur Yami yang sedang membaca menu.

"ng.. aku pesan cheese cake dan kopi...", Yami mengajukan pesanannya.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar yah!!!", maid yang berambut ungu muda pendek itu berpose seimut mungkin. Yami yang melihatnya tidak tertarik, malah sangat ilfeel.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang pelayan gaje tadi datang membawa pesanan Yami. Diletakkannya dengan hati-hati nampan yang berisi cheese cake dan kopi pahit itu di meja Yami.

"ada lagi, tuan?", tanya sang pelayan, lagi-lagi dengan pose lebay.

"tidak.", Yami menjawab sangat singkat. Diangkatnya kopi pahit miliknya, kemudian Ia seruput pelan-pelan untuk menikmati rasanya.

'meskipun cafe ini sangat bikin ilfeel, ternyata kopinya enak juga...', batin Yami yang kemudian menyeruput kopinya kembali.

"bagaimana rasa kopinya, tuan??", tanya maid tersebut.

'ikh! Belum pergi juga nih orang... -_-', Yami sweatdroped.

"hmmm...", akhirnya Yami terpaksa angkat bicara.

"rasa kopinya..", Yami kembali meneguk kopinya. Lalu diarahkannya wajahnya ke arah meja di depannya.

"BRUSSSSSHHH"

Tiba-tiba, kopi yang masih ada di dalam mulut Yami langsung tersembur keluar. Mata Yami langsung terbelalak saat melihat sesosok figur berkepala cokelat yang berada di depannya. Meski duduknya membelakangi Yami, namaun orang yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya itu sangatlah dikenal Yami. Seto Kaiba. Dan Yami terkejut sekali. Kok CEO dari KC bisa nongol di tempat gaje macam ini??

"!#$%#%#%$!!$$$**", ternyata kopi yang disemburkan Yami tadi tepat mengenai kepala orang yang disangka Yami adalah Kaiba itu. Spontan pria tersebut langsung berbalik dan memarahi Yami.

"*PIIIP*!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN *PIIP*!!! KUBUNUH KAU!! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BUAT KEPALAKU INI JADI KAYAK JAMUR BEGINI!!! Dasar *PIIP*!!!!!!", Kaiba sangat emosi.

Namun kemudian sang CEO tersebut langsung terbelalak saat melihat seseorang yang sedang dia marahi. Yami.

"ATEM!??", Kaiba terkejut.

"kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat seperti ini, Seth??", ucap Yami sambil membersihkan 'hujan lokal' dari Kaiba yang tadi mengenai wajahnya.

"hmpp... urusan bisnis. Klienku, nona Sanizenin memintaku untuk berbisnis disini.

"ooh... kupikir..."

"dan... jangan panggil aku 'Seth'..."

"jadi, kau diusir oleh kembaranmu, huh?", Kaiba menatap Yami.

"iya... kupikir aku tak melakukan kesalahan kok belakangan ini. Tapi kenapa Dia menghindar begitu ya akhir-akhir ini....?", Yami bertopang dagu.

"disana... ada si Manju dan si anjing rabies itu kan?", tanya Kaiba menyelidik.

"yah... begitulah. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Bahkan tadi kulihat Anzu membawa bungkusan yang baunya enak...", ucap Yami menerawang.

"bau...? kira-kira bau apa?", Kaiba terlihat menemukan sesuatu.

"hm... kurasa ada bau vanili... lalu... kurasa ada susu juga. Dan... oh iya! Bau cokelat!!!", Yami langsung mengangkat telunjuknya keatas dengan pose bak 'Roma Irama'.

"cokelat....?jangan-jangan...", Kaiba mulai berasumsi

"oh!!! Iya!! Pasti mereka mau... makan-makan bersama!!!", Yami menepuk tangannya.

"DODHOL!!!", Kaiba memukul kepala Yami dengan harisen yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"ugh...!! sakit! Habis mereka mau ngapain lagi??", Yami sewot.

"mereka pasti bikin cokelat lah!!! Payah kau!!", ucap Kaiba setengah membentak.

"hah?? Yugi bikin cokelat?? Ja, jangan-jangan... ada orang yang dia sukai!!!", ucap Yami lebay.

"tepat sekali...!", Kaiba tersenyum.

'akhirnya Yami dan Yugi bisa menyadari perasaan masing-masing...', batin Kaiba.

"GYAAAA!!!! Jadi, Yugi akan pacaran dengan orang lain, begitu?? Dan dia bahkan tak meminta persetujuanku sama sekali!!!?? Tedaaaaak!!!", Yami bersujud di lantai cafe, membuat semua tamu pada ilfeel dan sweatdrop.

'ugh... ternyata dia masih tidak peka...', Kaiba mendengus.

"eh? Ngomong-ngomong kok Jou juga ikut yah?", tiba-tiba Yami mengubah alur pembicaraan.

".....", Kaiba Cuma terdiam.

"hmm... berarti, Jou juga mau kasih cokelat ke seseorang...?", Yami berpikir.

"....", Kaiba mulai berkeringat dingin.

"AH!!! JANGAN-JANGAN....", Yami melebarkan mata.

'tidak... semoga mantan pharaoh ini salah tebak.. tak mungkin dia akan bilang kalau Jou mau kasih cokelat ke aku kan...? tak mngkin... ayolah! Dia kan sama sekali tidak peka! Bahkan pada perasaannya sendiri saja begitu... ah! Pasti dia salah tebak!', Kaiba hanya bisa menelan ludah dan membatin dalam hati.

"PASTI JOU MAU KASIH KE KAMU!!!!"

'JDERR!!!!'

Jantung Kaiba hampir pecah saat mendengar tebakan yang sangat tepat dari Yami. Kaiba sangat deg-degan, tapi dia bisa menyembunyikannya dari sepupunya itu.

"entahlah... kita lihat saja nanti...", ucap Kaiba yang berusaha untuk tetap stay cool.

"hmp... aku curiga. Kalian ini pasti ada apa-apanya deh...!", Yami berkedip.

"ti, tidak kok!! Ngapain juga aku mau nerima cokelat buatan dia!! PASTI AKU AKAN MATI KALAU MEMAKANNYA!!!", Kaiba mulai lebay. Sikap coolnya pun runtuh seketika.

"ahahaha!! Kau terpancing, Seth!! Kalau begini, jadi ketahuan deh kalau Jou memang mau kasih cokelat ke kamu!! X3", Yami kegirangan.

"hei... sekarang sudah hampir malam... apa kau tak pulang??", Kaiba langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hah? GYAAA!!! Kau benar!! Aku harus pulang!! Bisa kemalaman nanti!!!", Yami langsung bergegas.

"oh iya!! Jangan lupa PJ-nya (PJ: Pajak Jadian) kalau nanti kalian jadian ya, Seth!!!", Yami langsung berlari meninggalkan Kaiba. Tak ingin terlambat sampai rumah.

"##**&^$$^&$$**%$????", Kaiba kehilangan kata-kata.

Dia sendiri tak tahu juga, bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Jou. Yang jelas, asyik sekali kalau mengerjai dan menghina pemuda yang rambutnya pirang itu.

"bagaimana ya...?"

YUGI'S HOME...

"hufff... akhirnya selesai juga!!", Anzu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"umm.. tapi aku tak yakin dengan cokelat buatan kita ini...", Yugi sweatdroped.

"ayolah yug!! Kita harus percaya diri!!!", ucap Anzu penuh semangat!! Jangan seperti makhluk yang sdang memojokkan diri disana!!", Anzu menunjuk-nunjuk figur Jou yang sedangn memojok di sudut tembok.

"Jou...? apa kau baik-baik saja??", Yugi yang cemas segera menghampiri kawannya itu.

"jou...?"

"hiks... Yugiii!!! Gimana ini!?? Masag cokelatnya jadi jelek begini!!??? Bisa-bisa aku malah diketawain lagi ama si Kaibak itu!! Jadinya kan aku terhinaaa!!! Gimana ini!!!???", Jou langsung bersujud sambil nangis darah.

"sudahlah Jou... yang penting adalah ketulusan hatimu dalam menyampaikan perasaanmu pada Kaiba...", Yugi menenangkan Jou.

"iya...", Jou mengiyakan. Mengiyakan ucapan Yugi...

"......."

"HAH!!???", setelah jeda beberapa detik, Jou langsung terbelalak.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN KALIMAT 'MENYAMPAIKAN PERASAANKU PADA KAIBA'????", Jou berteriak histeris.

"um... kupikir kau menyukai Kaiba Jou....??", Yugi terlihat bingung.

"apa!!??? Mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan si kepala jamur itu!!??? Dia itu tak ada sifat bagusnya sama sekali tahu!!!!", Jou menjadi lebay.

"hmp...benarkah hal itu Jou?? Diam-diam, pasti kau ada perasaan sama Kaiba kaan!!?? Ayolah Jou! Ngaku saja!!", ucap Anzu kegirangan.

"ukh!! Ti, tidak kok...!! su, sudah!! Kita bungkus saja cokelat ini!!!", Jou mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"wah! Si Jou mau mengelak nih!!", ucap Anzu.

"ti, tidak!!! Huh!! Kalian sendiri, buat siapa tuh cokelat?!", Tanya Jou.

"eh? Aku sih.. buat seorang cowok!! Huahahahaha!!!", Anzu tertawa seperti layaknya Dajjal.

"kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu!!!"

"Lalu... yugi bagaimana?", Yugi langsung tertohok saat mendengar pertanyaan Jou.

"aaah...!!? hhaaa!!! A, aku...", Yugi kehilangan kata-kata.

"aah! Kalau Yugi sih pasti bakal dikasih ke..."

"aku pulaaang!!", tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yami dari pintu depan.

"ah, selamat datang...!", Yugi lngsung menghambur ke Pintu depan.

'fuuh... selamat. Untung Yami pulang tepat pada waktunya...', Yugi membatin lega.

"bagaimana jalan-jalannya, Yami?", tanya Yugi.

"begitulah...", ucap Yami.

"Yugi... kenapa sih kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk jalan-jalan?", tanya Yami penasaran.

"ngg... yah...", Yugi memalingkan wajahnya.

"....."

"JDUKK!!", Yami membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Yugi.

"waaww!!! Sakit Yam...", Yugi tertegun saat menyadari bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Yami sangatlah dekat. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang tanpa diperintah.

"....."

"belakangan ini, kau jadi aneh, Yugi...", Yami menahan kepala Yugi agar masih tetap pada posisinya.

"uh... ti, tidak kok! Hanya perasaanmu...", Yugi berusaha melepas pegangan Yami di kepalanya.

"kau pikir aku tak sadar? Aku tak suka bila begini...", Yami mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yugi.

"ah..!! tu, tunggu!! Aku belum siap!! Yami!!", akhirnya Yugi hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Hidung Yami dapat bersentuhan dengan hidung Yugi. Sedikit lagi...

...Dengan sisa jarak hanya berkisar 3 cm, Yami berbisik tepat di hadapan Yugi.

"setidaknya, ceritalah padaku bila ada masalah.. meski sudah tak ada mind link, jarak pikiran dan hati kita masihlah sedekat ini...", Yami melepaskan tangannya dari Yugi. Lalu bergegas menjauh.

"eh!? Tu, tunggu!! Mau kemana??", Yugi berlari kecil di belakang Yami.

"mandi. Kau mau ikut mandi bersama denganku?", Yami menggoda Yugi.

"hah!? Ti, tidak kok!!! Apaan sih!?", wajah Yugi memerah.

"dasar mesum...", Yami tersenyum jahil.

"si, siapa yang mesum!? Jangan senaknya kau!", Yugi makin blushing.

"begitukah?? Tadi... siapa ya yang pakai bilang 'aku belum siap' segala waktu aku menjedukmu??", Yami tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"hah?? GYAAA!!! I, itu...!!", Yugi panik.

"tuh kan!! Pikiranmu memang mesum!! Weeek!!", Yami menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Yugi, lalu masuk ke kamr mandi.

"uukhh!!! Awas kau, Yami!!!", Yugi mulai melempari pintu kamar mandi dengan kain pel (?)

"kami pulang dulu yaa....", Anzu berpamitan kepada Yugi sekeluarga.

"permisi...", Jou menundukkan kepala.

"hohoho... tak perlu sesungkan itu...", jii-can mengusap-ngusap janggutnya.

"huachim!!!", Yugi bersin.

"payah!!", ucap Yami jahil.

"berisik! Ayo masuk kebali ke rumah!", Yugi masuk ke dalam.

"????", Yugi terkejut saat ada kehangatan dari sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangan kanan Yugi.

"biar tak terlalu dingin... ayo cepat masuk...", Yami menarik tangan Yugi.

Yami dan Yugi langsung menuju ke kamar. Mereka kelelahan akibat aktifitas yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Yami membuka pintu kamar berwarna cokelat milik mereka. Terllihat 2 meja belajar yang rapi dengan sebuah ranjang susun. Kertas dinding biru membuat nuansa kamar itu menjadi lembut.

"selamat tidur...", Yugi neik ke tingkat atas dan merapatkan selimut bergambar kuriboh miliknya.

"aibou...", Yami yang sudah terbaring di kasurnya memanggil Yugi.

"ya?"

"besok itu hari valentine yah...??"

"eh... i, iya..."

"tadi.... kau membuat cokelat bersama Anzu dan Jou kan?"

"ummm.. iya..."

"buat siapa?"

"hah!?"

"cokelatmu!! Mau kau berikan pada siapa?"

Yugi terdiam. Dia juga sebenarnya tak tahu mau dia berikan pada siapa cokelat ini. Namun, orang yang paling ingin dia beri cokelat adalah Yami. Mungkin hanya Yami. Namun, aneh rasanya jika Yugi harus mengatakannya pada Yami sekarang.

"ngg... kau lihat saja nanti...", jawab Yugi.

"pelit ah! Nggak mau bilang!"

"ehehehe..."

"...selamat tidur..."

"selamat tiur, Yami...."

Minggu, 14 Februari 2010

"Yami... banguun...", suara lembut seseorang yang sangat familiar mulai membangunkan Yami.

"hngg...."

Mata Yami mulai terbuka. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sebuah kotak bentuk hati berwarna merah, yang tersodor tepat di hadapannya. Lalu, didapatinya sesosok orang yang terduduk di atas Yami sambil memegangi bungkusan itu.

"se, selamat hari valentine...", ucap Yugi dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"...."

"berat tahu....", ucap Yami.

"hah!? Cuma itu yang ingin kau ucapkan??", Yugi gregetan.

"iya iya! Akan kumakan cokelatnya! Tapi kau turun dari tubuhku... kalau tidak..."

"hn...? kalau tidak kenapa...??", tanya Yugi dengan wajah polos.

"huh! Kau tak ada pertahanan!!"

Yami langsung menjatuhkan Yugi dan memutar posisi. Kini Yugi tertidur terlentang di atas kasur Yami, sedangkan Yami berada tepat diatas tubuh Yugi.

"#$%$#**&%?", Yugi makin blushing. Detak jantuingnya tak karuan.

"ssst... jangan berisik... nanti didengar Jii-chan..."

Yami berbisik di telinga Yugi. Yugi sedikit terkejut. Melihat hal itu, Yami tertawa kecil.

"ahahaha... tenang saja... aku takkan macam-macam kok...", Yami menenangkan Yugi sambil tertawa kecil karena melihat reaksi Yugi.

"huh...??", Yugi hanya terbengong.

Yami memejamkan matanya setengah, kemudian mulai memendekkan jaraknya dengan tubuh Yugi. Didekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir lembut milik Yugi. Sedikit lagi...

"Yugi!! Yami!! Waktunya makaaan!!!", teriakan Jii-chan yang diduga berasal dari dapur membuat Yami dan Yugi langsung terlonjak saking kagetnya.

"...gagal deh...", Yami sewot.

"apa boleh buat... ayo kita turun..", Yugi membuka pintu kamar.

"fuuh... yah, lain kali juga tak apa lah...", Yami mengikuti Yugi.

"ngomong-ngomong... ki, kita jadian...?", tanya Yugi dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

"tentu saja!! Dasar lola!!", Yami mengecup pipi Yugi tiba-tiba.

"GYAAA!!", Yugi terlonjak.

"jangan lebay ah! Ayo kita makan!", Yami menarik tangan Yugi.

~-~-~-~

Kaiba Mansion....

"tuan, ada tamu...", Isono menghadap pada Kaiba.

"siapa...?", tanya Kaiba yang masih asyik dengan laptopnya.

"tuan Jonouchi Katsuya..", Kaiba langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar nama itu.

"hmm... suruh dia tunggu di ruang pribadiku. Aku akan segera kesana...", Kaiba meninggalkan laptopnya dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Ruang Pribadi Kaiba....

"huh! Lama sekali sih!! Dasar lemot!! Apanya yang CEO! Tahunya datang kesini saja makan waktu selama ini!", Jou sewot.

"huh! Tak baik bila membicarakan orang dari belakang, Mutt!!", ucap Kaiba sinis.

"huh!! Datang juga kau!! Nih!!", Jou melempar cokelat buatannya pada Kaiba.

"hup! Hei, jangan tiba-tiba melempar benda ini padaku. Kalau jatuh gimana??"

"sudah!! Pokoknya makan itu dan akuilah bahwa cokelat buatanku itu enak!!", Jou langsung tiduran di kasur Kaiba.

"kasurnya empuuuk...!!", Jou kegirangan.

"huh! Dasar tidak tahu aturan..."

Kaiba membuka bungkusan biru yang dia terima. Alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat sebuah cokelat yang uhm... sangat fantastis dan eksotis itu.

".....", Kaiba hanya terdiam saat mendapati bentuk cokelat yang sangatlah abstrak itu.

"jangan memandang cokelatku seperti itu!! Makan dulu!! Baru kau tahu rasanya!!!", Jou sewot.

"tidak..."

"hah!?"

"aku bisa mati... kalau makan ini...", ucap Kaiba dengan wajah yang terbilang cukup serius.

"APA!!?? TERUS UNTUK APA AKU BUAT COKELAT INI DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH, MENCARI BUNGKUSAN YANG TEPAT UNTUKMU, LALU MEMBUNGKUSNYA DENGAN HATI-HATI DAN MEMBAWANYA KESINI AGAR KAU MAU MEMAKANNYA DAN BILANG 'ENAK'??!"

Ucapan Jou menggelegar di ruangan. Suara penuh amarah yang dapat merusak jiwa manusia. Namun, tak disangka bahwa suara tadi dihasilkan opleh seseorang yang saat ini sedang menitikkan air mata.

"Jou...? kenapa menangis?", Kaiba mulai mendekat pada Jou.

"kau menyebalkan!! Hiks, aku... aku membuat cokelat itu hanya untukmu tahu!!", Jou mulai menangis.

Kaiba mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jou, lalu memakan cokelat abstrak yang dibuat Jou dengan susah payah.

"e, enak?!", Kaiba agak terkejut dengan rasa manis yang dia rasakan dari cokelat buatan Jou.

"sumpah, cokelatnya kok enak!!??", Kaiba terkejut dan mulai lebay.

"be, benarkah...?", tanya Jou yang masih sedikit terisak.

"coba deh!", Kaiba menyuapkan sedikit cokelat ke mulut Jou.

"......"

"busyet!! Rasanya enak, Bak!!!", Jou juga terkejut.

"yaa...."

"hei, ada cokelat nempel dibibirmu tuh!", Kaiba memandang Jou.

"eh??? Mana?"

"disini!", dengan secepat kilat, Kaiba menempelkan bibirnya paad bibir Jou. Sebuah ciuman yang singkat, namun terasa begitu manis di bibir mereka berdua.

"G, GYAAAA!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!!??? KALAU BEGINI, AKU TAK BISA MENIKAAAH!!?? BAGAIMANA INIII!!!???", Jou histeris karena ciuman Kaiba.

"kalau begitu... jadi pacarku saja...", Kaiba kembali mencium Jou.

"apa boleh buat..."

~-~-~-~

"hei Anzu, ada apa sih!?", Honda mengeluh. Terang saja. Pagi-pagi dia suadh diculik paksa oleh sahabatnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Belum lagi diajak ke Domino park di pagi buta begini.

"ehehehe.... met valentine, Hon!!!", Anzu menyodorkan sebungkus cokelat dengan bungkus pink pada Honda.

"heeeh??? Ka, kamu... masa....??". Honda terbelalak.

"ehehehe... mau kan jadian denganku?", Anzu terkikik.

"baiklah...", ucap Honda blushing.

The End...

Dika: nah, beginilah valentine milik beberapa chara YGO!!! sebulan setelah ini, akan saia buat chapter 2-nya, yaitu white day!!! XD wohooo!!!! 

Yugi: mohon maaf juga atas keterlambatan update dari beberapa fic author, dan jugaketidaktepatan dari waktu munculnya fic yang ini...

Yami: nah, kami undur diri dulu... yang ini tolong dibaca dan di repiew yah...

Yugi: ngomong-ngomong, ini fic dengan kata terpanjang lhoo... ^^

Dika: tapii... ini fic yang sangat tidak baiiik!!!! Kenapa saia buat adegan kiss dan yang macem2 segala siiih!!??

Yami: buat latihan...

Dika: tapi ini tak baguus!!!

Yugi: sudahlah... kita tutup saja....

~a piece of kuriboh's feather~

Dika the WINGed Kuriboh$%$#**&%?"terlentang di atas kasur Yami, sedangkan Yami berada tepat diatas tubuh Yugi.

i hadapannya. lalu,. terllihat


	2. White Day's Gift

Waaaa!!!yak terasa ternyata tanggal 14 maret ntuh datangnya cepat sekali yah!! O_o

Saia yang hampir lupa ama nasib fic yang ini akhirnya mulai mengaerjakan chap 2nya...

Nah, Yami! Kamu bacain warningnya, terus Yugi yang baca disclaimer!!!

Yami: warning! Emm... shonen ai, cerita gaje, tokoh2 pada OOC semua, bahasa lebay, fokus pada puzzleship dan sedikit puppyship (beserta shipping2 lainnya di chap 3) dan juga... perhatian..!! pemberitahuan... saya ganteng!!!! XD (taboked)

Yugi: ikh! Narsis amat!! Sedangkan animanga YGO ini bukan punya author kok, melainkan asli punya pak Kazuki Takahashi. Sang author hanya meminjam chara2 dari YGO dan membuatnya jadi OOC demi alasan hiburan semata...

Yami: tunggu dulu!! Pokoknya di chap ini warning berat!! Ada adegan kissing yang sangat hot, sexy, manthab, nikmat, dan...

Yugi: cukup!! Pokoknya ada adegan kisssing yang entah graphic atau tidak... Ini sendiri juga entah atas dorongan setan macam apa kok author bisa ngetik yang kayak beginian, tapi... jangan khawatir!! tak akan ada adegan rape!!!! Horeee!!!

Dika: ini sendiri juga chap ter-laknat yang pernah saia bikin.... nah, silakan dinikmati ceritanya.... T.T

~-~-~-~

The 14th's gift

Chapter 2

White Day's gift

~-~-~-~

**10 Maret 2010, wed...**

Pagi hari di kota Domino. Sepasang pria dengan rambut jabrik yang persis sedang berjalan santai dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA Domino. Dari penampilan seorang yang sangat metal, sedangkan yang satunya sungguh innocent bagaikan malaikat, kita tahu bahwa mereka adalah Yami Mutou dan Yugi Mutou.

"Aibou....", Yami yang menggandeng Yugi menghentikan langkah ringan mereka.

"ada apa...?", tanya Yugi dengan polosnya.

"ti, tidak... err.... kau suka kue kan?", tanya Yami secara tiba-tiba.

"eh? Tentu saja! Apalagi kue rasa vanilla yang pernah dibuatkan Jii-chan waktu itu!!", ucap Yugi semangat.

"oh... be, bagitu ya...", Yami yang merasa wajahnya memanas mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?", tanya Yugi yang dengan suksesnya membuat jantung Yami hampir melompat dari inang(?)nya.

"eeeh!! Ti,tidak ada apa-apa kok!!!", ucap Yami tergagap.

"bohong ah! Ayo ceritakan apa yang kau rencanakan!", Yugi berjinjit dan memegangi baju Yami. Didekatkannya wajah manisnya itu ke wajah Yami yang saat ini sedang blushing tak karuan itu.

"$#%#$%#%", Yami yang deg-deg an langsung speechless.

"hoe? Bahasa apaan tuh??", Yugi hanya sweatdrop saat mendengar jawaban Yaminya yang menggunakan bahasa 'alien' tersebut.

"uhh!! Jangan dekatkan wajah culunmu itu padaku!", Yami langsung menghina Yugi.

"ikh!! Benar-benar menyebalkan!! Kita ini pacaran tahu!! Tapi sikapmu masih saja kekanakan begitu!", Yugi sewot. Digembungkannya pipinya. Wajah Yugi saat ini membuat Yami makin blushing.

"ukh... ka, kalau mukamu dekat begitu... aku jadi..."

"jadi apa?!", ucap Yugi yang masih marah.

Secara tiba-tiba, Yami menarik lengan Yugi dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipirnya. Yah, wajarlah. Namanya juga sepasang kekasih. Masalahnya, sekarang mereka ada di pinggir jalan dan mereka itu sama-sama cowok. Weks! Bayangkan saja seperti apa raut wajah para pengendara yang menyaksikan adegan telenovela yang menjurus ke genre shonen-ai tadi. Bahkan ada juga yang sampai nubruk tiang listrik saking shocknya pengendara tersebut. Ada juga mahasiswa cewek yang nubruk pagar rumah orang dengan skuternya karena kegirangan abis liat adegan yaoi(?).

"YAMI MESUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!", Yugi menampar Yami dengan tasnya yang bisa terbilang sangat 'berisi' itu. Yami yang mukanya kena gmpar tas langsung terlempar ke tengah jalan dan tepar seketika. Yugi yang emosi berat malah pergi meninggalkan mayat(?) mantan pharaoh kita ini.

"gawat!! Ada yang tewas!! Mari kita bawa ke... Rumah Sakit Jiwa!!!", teriak salah seorang warga yang gak usah ditanya kayaknya memang punya gangguan jiwa. Masa' orang sekarat malah diangkuit ke RSJ?? Parahnya, warga lain malah setuju-setuju aja...

'aibouuu....', ratap Yami yang sekarat dalam hati.

~-~-~-~

'uukh! Yami rese'!! sialan!! Pake main cium anaknya Jii-chan yang imut(?) ini!! Mana ciumnya dipinggir jalan lagi!! Aduuh!! Gimana kalau ada yang liaaat!!?? Bisa-bisa terbongkar kalau kami ini pacaran!!', gerutu Yugi dalam hati. Dirinya dan Yami memang sepakat untuk merahasiakan bhwa mereka menjalin hubungan...

**FLASHBACK...**

"Yugi... untuk sementara ini, bagaimana kalau kita rahasiakan saja hubungan kita berdua?", tanya Yami.

"ngg... kurasa ada benarnya juga sih. Habis kan aneh kalau kita yang saudara dan sama-sama cowok ini malah jadian...", ucap Yugi menunduk.

"yah.. lagipula ada peraturan dimana kita tak boleh pacaran dengan sesama anggota kelompok...", Yami tersenyum maklum.

"karena Anzu yang menetapkan peraturannya, jadi ya apa boleh buat...", ucap Yugi.

"hng... jadi mulai sekarang, kita tak boleh melakukan hal mencurigakan yang dapat membuat mereka curiga, oke??", Yami menatap Yugi sambil nengadahkan jempolannya(?).

"yup...", jawab Yugi sambil tersenyum.

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

'padahal sendirinya sudah bilang begitu! Tahunya malah melakukan pelecehan(?) di depan umum! Bagaimana nanti kalau ada yang lihat!?? Dasar Yami sinting!!' batin Yugi yang berlari kencang menuju SMA Domino. Meninggalkan Yami yang saat ini diangkut ke RSJ setempat...

~-~-~-~

**SMA DOMINO, KELAS YUGI DKK...**

Dipagi hari ini, ruang kelas Yugi dkk sangatlah sepi. Hanya terdengar alunan angin dari jendela kelas yang baru saja dibuka, serta aroma bunga daisy yang baru diletakkan di vas keramik turquoise di meja guru. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang menata bunga dengan senyuman lembutnya. Yak lupa juga terlihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang sedang asyik mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda blonde yang tersenyum tadi...

"oh iya, Bak!", tiba-tiba, sang pria blonde berpaling ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat tua dan bermata biru yang dia panggil dengan sebutan 'bak'.

"jangan asal manggil nama seenaknya, Mutt!!", gerutuan yang familiar ini berasal dari pria yang mengetik di laptop, Seto Kaiba.

"kau juga jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'mutt'!! namaku ini JONOUCHI KATSUYA!!! JO-NOU-CHI!!! JO-NOU-CHII!! SEKALI LAGI YAH, NAMAKU JO-NOU-CH.... hmpp!!!", mulaut Jou langsung dibekap Kaiba.

"berisik amat sih! Tak usah kau eja begitu aku juga tahu...", gumam Kaiba yang mendekap Jou dari belakang.

"%#$^#^$%$!!", Jou langsung speechless dan meronta habis-habisan. Wajahnya saat ini menjadi merah padam karena dekapan sang CEO. Sedangkan Kaiba yang tidak mengetahui kalau Jou salah tingkah malah memeluknya makin erat. Dengan tujuan agar Jou tak dapat meronta lagi.

"ja, jangan dekat2!!!", Jou meronta. Kaiba yang menyadari adanya rona merah di wajah Jou bermaksud untuk menggodanya sedikit.

"oh, iya. Kita kan sudah pacaran.... jadi... bagaimana kalau kupanggil 'Katsuya honey'?", ucap Kaiba dengan nada usil.

"SARAP!!!!", tiba2 Jou mendapat kekuatan ekstra untuk lepas dari dekapan Kaiba.

"ada apa, 'Katsuya honey'?? bukannya kau ingin didekap olehku??", goda Kaiba.

"kau gila!! Ingat ya, hubungan kita ini harus dirahasiakan dulu!!", bentak Jou cukup pelan(?).

"cih! Karena peraturan dari queen of friendship di kelompok pemandu sorakmu, heh?", ucap Kaiba dengan nasa sarkastik.

"aku benar-benar tak suka nada bicaramu...", ucap Jou sweatdrop.

"tapi aku cukup menyukaimu, Jou...yah... kau cukup... ehm, manis...", ucap Kaiba menepuk kepala Jou. Walhasil, wajah Jou memerah dan tingkahnya jadi tak karuan.

"yah... meskipun kau itu anjing rabies...!", ucap Kaiba sambil tersenyum usil.

"UAPHAAA!!!!!????", dengan ini, Jou menggeplak Kaiba habis-habisan.

Saat Jou dan Kaiba asyik saling bergeplakan, datanglah sesosok figur yang membuka pintu dengan pelan....

"selamat pagi.... err... Jo, Jou??! GYAA!!! KENAPA KAU MENGGIGIT LENGAN KAIBA!!???", Yugi yang panik langsung membantu melepaskan caplokan gigi tajam Jou dari lengan Kaiba.

"kau benar-benar sarap, Mutt!!", bentak Kaiba.

"kau yang menyebalkan!! Habis memuji, tahunya malah menghina!! Kalau gitu gak usah pake memujiku napa sih!!?", teriak Jou dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"eh? Memuji?? Seto Kaiba memuji Jou!!???", teriak Yugi dengan nada lebay. Yah, siapa juga yang tidak shock saat mengetahui bahwa Kaiba bahkan bisa memuji Jou??

"ah... itu...", Jou berkeringat dingin.

"uh... kok aku tak melihat Yami?", ucap Kaiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ah!! Iya iya!! Biasanya kan kalian datangnya selalu bareng!?", ucap Jou yang menyadari siasat Kaiba.

"ooh? Eh...itu...", Yugi blushing karena teringat akan 'insident' di pagi tadi.

"lhoo?? Wajahmu merah lho, Yug! Apa kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Jou yang khawatir saat menyadari adanya rona merah dipipi Yugi.

"hah!? Wa, wajahku tak memerah tuh!! Biasa aja kok!", ucap Yugi tergagap. Jou dan Kaiba makin memicingkan mata saat melihat reaksi Yugi yang agak ganjil itu.

"hmm... aku ingin tahu...", ucap Kaiba tiba-tiba sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"soal apa?", tanya Yugi dan Jou dengan polos dan kompak.

"soal... seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan sepupu jauhku, Yugi Mutou...", Kaiba tersenyum menantang. Yugi langsung terkejut setengah mati atas pertanyaan sang CEO yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Sedangkan Jou hanya melongo saat melihat Kaiba yang dipenuhi aura penyelidiknya yang bagaikan conan(?) itu.

"a, apa maksudmu?? Aku dan Yami... cu, cuma teman kok!", ucap Yugi yang saat ini sangat gugup. Dirasakannya jantung miliknya yang berdetak sangat kencang, juga panasnya wajahnya yang memerah.

"benarkah itu? Kurasa bahasa tubuhmu berbeda sama sekali dengan ucapanmu, Yugi...", Kaiba menatap lurus ke mata Yugi yang ditatap hanya mengalihkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

"ukh....", mau tak mau, sang duelist kecil nan imut kita inipun benar-benar merasa terpojok dan tertohok oleh ucapan maut(?) sang CEO muda dari Kaiba corp ini. Sang Ceo terus saja menatap Yugi untuk mendapatkan pengakuannya, sedangkan Jou hanya sweatdrop saat melihat pacarnya(?) yang begitu inginnya mengetahui soal hubungan Yami dan Yugi.

Setalah beberapa menit mereka tertahan dalam situasi seperti itu, akhirnya Jou merasa kasihan pada Yugi yang gemetaran dan terkencing-kencing(?) karena tatapan maut dari Kaiba. Jou pun berusaha untuk memecah keheningan dan mengalihkan perhatian Kaiba.

"anu..."

"YUGI SIALAAAN!!!!!!", terlihat sesosok figur dengan penampilan yang persisi Yugi. Hanya tinggi dan raut wajah saja yang berbeda. Yami menendang pintu keras dan menggerakkan matanya menelusuri kelas. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Yugi, segera Ia hampiri kembarannya itu. Dicengkramnya wajah Yugi dan kemudian dia cubit pipinya secara brutal. Diikuti dengan teriakan bagaikan petir dan serbuan hujan lokal.

"GARA-GARA KAU YAA!!! KAU TAHU, AKU TADI DIBAWA KE RSJ TAAUUUUK!!!! AKU DISANGKA ORANG GILA!! DAN KAU, KAU MALAH SEENAKNYA LARI MENINGGALKANKU SAMBIL MENERIAKIKU ORANG MESUM, HAH!!?? AWAS KAU YAAA!!!! TAK AKAN KUCONTEKI(?) KALAU ADA ULANGAN NANTII!!!!", ucap Yami secara gamblang, tak lupa diiringi oleh serbuan hujan lokal.

"si, siapa suruh kau pakai main cium aku seenaknya di pinggir jalan!!? Tentu saja kau dikira orang gila yang mesum!!!kau itu benar-benar munafik!! Katanya kita harus merahasiakan hubungan ini, tahunya kau malah mengumbarnya di depan umum!! Bagaimana kalau yang lain seperti Jou ataupun Kaiba ini tahu!!??", ucap Yugi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kaiba dan Jou yang ada di samping panggung(?).

"merahasiakan... **hubungan**?!", ucap Jou sambil membelalakkan mata.

"huh! Sudah kuduga...", ucap Kaiba yang masih tetap melipat tangannya.

"kerja bagus, aibou...", ucap Yami sarkastik. Yugi yang masih shock atas pengakuannya hanya menutup mulutnya.

~-~-~-~

"jadi... kalian benar-benar berpacaran??" tanya Jou yang masih tak yakin saat selesai mendengar cerita Yami dan Yugi.

"begitulah...", ucap Yugi dan Yami yang menggaruk2 kepala mereka yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"ternyata kau memang suka pada Yugi kan?", ucap Kaiba penuh kemenangan(?).

"huh!! Kau sendiri? Sepertinya ada apa-apa deh dengan Jou...!", balas Yami.

"jou...? kau pacaran dengan Kaiba yah??", tanya Yugi Dengan wajah polosnya. Jonouchi tak sanggup berbohong dan akhirnya ngaku juga deh...

"i, iya....", jawab Jou dengan wajah blushing.

"what!!??? Mutt, kenapa kau bocorkan hal ini!!??", Kaiba mengamuk.

"yah... lagipula kita juga sudah tahu soal hubungan Yami dan Yugi. Jadi kurasa bagus kan jika kita saling menjaga rahasia?", bela Jou dengan tenang. Yang ada di ruangan hanya bisa pasang tatapan cengo. Bijak juga kata-kata Jou...

"baiklah!! Kita akan saling menjaha rahasia!!", ucap Yugi.

"SRRAAK"

"selamat pagi!!", Honda dan Anzu kompak mengucap salam saat datang ke kelas. Yugi dan yang lainnya membalas salam mereka. Kemudian, Anzu dan Honda bergabung ke lingkaran persahabatan(?) di kelas.

Sejenak kemudian, datanglah Bakura, Ryou, Otogi, dan banyak siswa lainnya yang author males bgt nyebutin naam mereka satu-persatu. Bersenda guraulah mereka sampai bel sekolah berbunyi...

~-~-~-~

**PULANG SEKOLAH....**

Yami dan Yugi mampir sebentar ke bukit belakang sekolah (wew... parodi dari doraemon...) untuk ehm... pacaran(?) dan mengobrol sejenak.

Yami dan Yugi duduk berdampingan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Mereka saling bercerita satu sama lain. Banyaknya sih, Yugi yang lebih sering bercerita atau memulai topik.

"ehehehe... aku mengalahkanmu di try out minggu kemarin lho, Yamii...!", ucap Yugi kegirangan.

"tak usah dibahas lagi! Toh aku yang mengajarimu matematika minggu lalu!", ucap Yami sewot.

"iya deh... terimakasih, Yami... 3", ucapan Yugi membuat jantung Yami berdegup kencang. Senyuman yang disimpulkan Yugi seolah membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Kehangatan tangan Yugi yang Ia genggam membuat hatinya bergetar.

"Aibou...", Yami menatap dalam ke mata Yugi.

"a, ada apa?? Ka, kau mau berbuat mesum lagi yah!!??", Yugi yang berdebar karena ditatap Yami langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan main tuduh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yami.

"kau ini... punya hobby menunjuk-nunjuk orang yah...", ucap yami yang sweatdrop sambil menyentuh jemari Yugi yang tadinya menunjuk dirinya.

"uh... ja, jangan pegang tangan imut(?)ku ini seenaknya!!", Yugi yang blushing langsung panik saat merasakan adanya kehangatan tangan Yami yang menyentuh jemarinya dengan lembut.

"duduklah...", Yami menarik tangan Yugi dan menjatuhkan aibounya dipelukannya. Dibelainya rambut lembut milik Yugi. Tercium aroma shampoo yang lembut dari helaian rambut Yugi. Yami memejamkan matanya dan didekapnya sang kembaran dengan lembut. Sementara Yugi hanya sibuk menenangkan jantungnya.

Terjadilah sebuah moment keheningan. Bukan keheningan yang mencekam, namun keheningan yang hangat dan lembut. Buaian angin terus mendayu, seolah ingin melindungi sepasang insan yang saat ini sedang saling berpelukan dalam sunyi. Kupu-kupu menghentikan nafasnya, takut akan membangunkan kedua insan yang sedang terbuai dalam hangatnya cinta.

"Aibou... maksudku, Yugi...", Yami memecah keheningan, namun masih memeluk Yugi seolah tak ingin kehilangannya.

"i, iya..?", Yugi yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa akhirnya menjawab panggilan Yami.

"kita ini... belum pernah ciuman yah...?"

Dalam waktu yang bahkan kurang adri 1 detik, suasana romantis langsung berubah menjadi aura neraka. angin dingin berubah menjadi panasanya sengatan matahari. Kupu-kupu pada dicaplok oleh geombolan cicak yang entah datangnya dari mana. Dan pemandangan yang paling mencekam adalah sosok Yugi Mutou yang menyiratkan aura membunuh luarr biasa!!!

"DASAR MESUM!!!! BISA TIDAK SIH PIKIRKAN HAL LAIN SELAIN ITU!!?? KAU BENAR-BENAR MERUSAK SUASANA ROMANTIS INI TAUUUKK!!!!", Yugi marah-marah dengan labilnya. Sementara Yami hanya sweatdrop.

"SEKALI-SEKALI BISA TIDAK SIH KAU JADI SERIUS DAN TIDAK MAIN-MAIN SEPERTI INI!!??", bentak Yugi yang lagi-lagi sambil berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah cute(?) Yami.

"aku tidak main-main... Yugi...", sekali lagi, Yami menarik lengan Yugi. Kemudian menjatuhkannya terlentang dan menindihnya serta mengunci gerakannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Yugi yang tercengkram langsung membisu. Tenggorokannya seolah terputus sehingga tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Mata violetnya hanya dapat memandang kedua mata kekasihnya yang berwarna sama itu. Ditekurinya mata Yami yang menyiratkan nafsu dan keteguhan itu. Dengan itu, Yugi akhirnya hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya dari mata tajam Yami.

"Yugi...", Yami menatap Yugi lurus-lurus. Yang ditatap malah memalingkan wajah.

"Yugi...!", kali ini suara Yami terdengar lebih tegas. Yugi memejamkan mata karena merasa sedikit takut. Yami yang menyadari perasaan aibounya itu mulai melepaskan cengkramannya dari pergelangan tangan Yugi dan menyentuh pipi Yugi dengan lembut.

"Yugi...", Yugi masih terdiam dan memejamkan mata.

"Yugi... maaf... maafkan aku..."

"huh?", Yugi yang cukup terkejut saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Yami langsung membuka kedua mata violetnya. Sekali lagi, ditatapnya kedua mata Yami yang menyiratkan sedikit kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku...?", Yugi yang merasa ikut sedih saat melihat wajah Yami lantas menyentuh pipi Yami. Yami yang terkejut atas kontak tersebut memejamkan sebelah matanya, namun selang beberapa detik, Yami mulai bisa membiasakan diri atas kontak tersebut. Refleks, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Yugi yang ada di pipinya.

"apa kau tak mau... berciuman denganku...?", ucapan Yami membuat Yugi sedikit terkejut. Rona merah mulai menyebar menguasai wajah putih Yugi.

"bu... bukan begitu...a, aku... aku... ma, mau.. tapi...", Yugi mengehentikan ucapannya. Debaran jantungnya membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dialihkan pandangannya untuk sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan mou hitori no bokunya. Pikirannya campur aduk, terpaksa Yugi mengandalkan hatinya untuk memberi jawaban yang entah logis atau tidak bagi Yami.

"aku... belum siap...."

"heh??", Yami menjadi sweatdrop saat mendengar jawaban dan ekspresi Yugi yang seperti orang yang mau diminta melakukan yang begitu begini.

"anu... a, aku hanya ingin berciuman saja kok... tidak... ehm... benar-benar tidak berpikir untuk melakukan yang lebih dari itu...", Yami yang salah paham wajahnya memanas makin mengeluarkan banyak sweatdrop.

"iya! Aku tahu!! Tapi... aku belum siiaaap!!!! Aku tak tahu bagaiman cara dan tekhnik(?) berciumaaan!! Gimana kalau nanti kita salah ciumannya!? Gimana kalau nanti malah nyosor ke hidung yang ada upilnyaaa!!!???", Yugi berucap dengan lebay dan heboh. Yami benar-benar sweatdrop dan hampir saja jawdrop saat mendengar perkataan Yugi yang dari ciuman bisa nyasar ke upil itu.

"akan kuajarkan...", ucap Yami sambil tersenyum nakal(?).

"WHAT!!??", Yugi langsung melotot parah. Matanya bahkan keluar 10 cm dari lubangnya.

"wajahmu seram...", komentar Yami.

"a, apa maksudmu!!??", tanya Yugi dengan wajah super lebay. Yak, kembali serius...

"akan kuajari... bagaimana cara berciuman yang hot, sexy, manthab, nikmat, dan..."

"CUKUP!! Jangan pakai bahasa yang lebay, Yam!!", ucap Yugi sambil menutup mulut Yami. (dika: akhirnya masih humor juga disini. Oh, iya! Sekedar pemberitahuan, posisi mereka masih saling bertumpuk?? Sampai saat ini)

"pokoknya, akan kuajari... cukup kau pejamkan matamu dan biarkan aku mengajarkannya padamu...", ucap Yami sambil menyentuh lembut pipi Yugi. Entah atas dorongan setan iblis macam apa, akhirnya Yugi mengiyakan ajakan Yami...

"baik...lah..."

Mendengar persetujuan Yugi, Yami langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yugi. Yugi mulai menutup matanya. Yami yang makin mendekat 'memonyongkan' bibirnya. Yugi juga melakukan tindakan yang sama, yaitu memonyongkan bibirnya layaknya bimoli(bibir monyong lima senti). Dan mereka makin dekat dan...

Yami: OII!!! GAK TERIMA GUE DIKATAIN MONYONGIN BIBIR!!!

Yugi: iya nih!! Bahasanya yang bagus dikit napa!!??

Dika: weks...! karena adanya tokoh2 yang cerewet, maka saia ulangi adegannya...

"baik...lah..."

Mendengar persetujuan Yugi, Yami langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yugi. Yugi mulai menutup matanya. Yami mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan ke wajah Yugi. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Yugi yang tadinya Ia cengkram. Jarak keduanya makin mendekat sampai akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Yugi yang merasakan lembutnya bibir Yami makin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada kembarannya.

Kedua tangan yang saling bertaut...

Hembusan nafas yang menyatu...

Jarak yang telah terputus...

Ciuman terlembut yang pernah dirasa...

Untuk pertama...

Dan selamanya...

"hngg....!", Yugi yang mulai kehabisan nafas mulai bersuara agar Yami segera menghentikan kontaknya. Yami yang dengan segera mengerti akan kondisi Yugi mulai melepaskan ciumannya dari Yugi. Keduanya terengah-engah, mencoba untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"bagaimana...?", tanya Yami yang menoleh pada Yugi ditengah desahan nafasnya.

"um... rasanya... manis... seperti vanilla...", ucap Yugi sambil tersipu.

"oh...! kalau itu... soalnya sih karena tadi siang aku habis makan permen vanilla....", jawab Yami dengan santainya.

"......", Yugi hanya sweatdrop.

"yah... pelajaran pertama selesai... berikutnya..."

"eh? Masih ada la...", belum sempat Yugi menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya(?), Yami langsung mendorong Yugi dan menyandarkannya di pohon terdekat, kemudian Yami mulai mencium leher Yugi.

"Yami...!! geli...", Yugi mencoba melepaskan diri sari Yami, namun Yami terus menahan Yugi dan mengeratkan cengkramannya atas Yugi. Yugi yang tak bisa berontak hanya bisa membiarkan Yami menyerang lehernya. Kemudian, Yami mulai menggigit leher Yugi dengan pelan. Hal itu membuat Yugi terkejut bukan main...

"GYAA!! Apa yang...! ukh...", Yugi yang awalnya terkejut hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan geli saat Yami kembali mencium lehernya.

Moment tersebut berlangsung sampai beberapa menit. Akhirnya Yugi mulai tidak tahan dan dengan segenap tenaga berhasil melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari cengkraman Yami dan langsung menggeplak Yami dengan tangan yang bebas itu...

"GEPLAAKK!!"

"AWWWW!!!", Yami ayng merasakan rasa sakit menjalar dikepalanya langsung menghentikan aksinya dan beralih memegangi kepalanya.

"apa-apaan kau ini!!??", teriak Yami yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"harusnya aku yang balik nanya tahu!! Untuk apa kau mencium dan menggigit leherku, hah!!?? Kau mau mnghisap darahku dan menjadikanku vampir!!??", Yami kembali sweatdrop atas perkataan aibounya yang kelewat culun itu.

"err... bukan begitu... itu... maksudnya...", Yami berusaha menjelaskan situasi pada aibounya.

"apaan??", tantang Yugi dengan berkacak pinggang. Yami jadi makin sulit saja untuk menjelaskannya.

"yah... na, nanti kau akan tahu... yang penting kau harus terbiasa karena aku akan sering melakukannya...", dengan gerakan kilat yang mengalah-ngalahi lari eyeshield 21, Yami kembali mencengkram lengan Yugi dan mencium lehernya lagi. Yugi yang benar-benar terkejut atas adanyan kontak yang tiba-tiba itu langsung mengerang tak karuan...

"nggh...! yami...!! hentikan...! aah...! hmp... gy... GYAHAHAHAHAHA....!!!", akhirnya, Yugi yang tak kuat menahan rasa gelinya malah tertawa lantang bak 'juragan tempe yang habis menang judi'. Dan sekali lagi, sang mantan pharaoh kita dibuat sweatdrop karenanya.

Yami menghantikan aksinya karena tak ingin mendengar suara ala 'juragan tempe' dan langsung mencubit pipi Yugi.

"benar-benar merusak suasana.... mana ada orang yang tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melakukannya....? dasar payah.....!", ucap Yami yang masih asyik melebarkan(?) pipi Yugi. Yugi yang merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di pipinya hanya bisa meronta-ronta dengan lebaynya.

"hahis aghu hudah hilang halau aghu thag bherghelamaghaaan....!!", bela Yugi dengan ucapan yang sama sekali tak dapat dimengerti oleh Yami.

"ngomong apaan sih...?", Yami melepas cubitan di pipi Yugi agar dapat mendengar suara Yugi dengan benar.

"aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ini sama sekali tak berpengalamaaan....!!!", ucap Yugi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"dan hal itu memang sangat terbukti...", ucap Yami diiringi senyum jahilnya.

"huuh!!", Yugi memalingkan wajahnya dari Yami.

Untuk sesaat suasana kembali hening. Ditengah keheningan itu, Yami mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tangannya....

"Yugi...!"

"apa..??"

"pinjam tanganmu sebentar...", Yami membuka isi kotak yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin cantik berukiran halus dan indah. Kemudian, disematkannya cincin tersebut di jari manis kiri Yugi. Yugi terkejut saat mendapati bahwa Yami juga mengenakan cincin yang sama.

"Yami... ini...?"

"hadiah whiteday... juga... ini, kue kering buatanku...", Yami menyerahkan sebungkus kue pada Yugi. Yugi yang secara kebetulan juga lapar langsung membuka bungkusan kue dan memakan kuenya...

"e, enaaak...!!!", ucap Yugi dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hal itu membuat Yami blushing.

"seperti anak kecil saja....", ucap Yami sambil menepuk kepala Yugi.

"WHAT!!!???", Yugi shock berat saat dikatai begitu.

"bagaimana...? enak kaan??", ucap Yami yang membusungkan dada.

"iya! Vanillanya enak sekali!! Benar-benar pas!!!", ucap Yugi dengan semangat. Kalau soal makanan, Yugi ini memang semangat bicaranya.

"benarkah...? aku jadi ingin mencicipinya juga...", ucap Yami dengan maksud 'tersembunyi'.

"boleh saja kok! Lagipula, yang buat kan kau...!", ucap Yugi yang kemudian menyodorkan bungkusan kuenya pada Yami.

"nah, last lesson..."

Yami mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yugi dan menciumnya. Kemudian berusaha untuk membuka akses ke dalam mulut Yugi dengan menjilat bibir lembut Yugi. Yami dapat dengan mudah menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Yugi dikarenakan kondisi jiwa Yugi yang saat ini hampir pingsan karena dicium mendadak. Namun, kelabilan jiwa Yugi tak berlangsung lama saat Ia menyadari adanya benda asing berupa lidah Yami yang memasuki mulutnya. Entah kenapa, (dan authonya juga nggak tahu kenapa. Ada yang tahu nggak?) Yugi tiba-tiba mengerang saat Yami menekan lidahnya.

"ah...!! ngg...!! mmph...!! uuh...!!", Yugi terus mengerang sementara Yami masih sibuk memainkan lidahnya di panggung milik Yugi. Keadaan ini terus berlanjut sampai keduanya kehabisan nafas. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati keduanya mulai menghentikan aksi gaje mereka.

"hosh... hosh...", keduanya saling berusaha mengatur nafas. Kalau saja mereka tak ingat bahwa mereka bisa kekurangan oksigen, pasti mereka tak kan menghentikan tindakan tadi.

"benar-benar... rasa vanilla...", ucap Yami dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

Yugi memandang ke arah Yami, dengan tatapan yang tak terprediksi. Yami yang menyadarinya mulai mendekati Yugi...

"aibou?? Ada apa denganmu? ...!!!!", Yami terkejut saat tiba-tiba Yugi menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yami dan mengikuti cara yang dilakukan Yami. Yami yang pada dasarnya memang mesum dengan mudahnya memberikan akses bagi Yugi untuk masuk ke mulutnya. Dengan perlahan lidah Yugi menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut Yami, membuat Yami mengerang lemah...

Beberapa menit berlangsung, Yugi masih belum melepaskan bibirnya, padahal Yami sudah kehabisan nafas dan serasa hampir mati karenanya. dengan berat hati Yami mulai mencobamelepaskan ciuman Yugi. Akhirnya keduanya terpaksa terpar sambil ngos-ngosan...

"kau bukan pencium yang baik...", ucap Yami yang terlentang di hamparan rumput.

"sudah kubilang aku ini tak berpengalaman...."

~-~-~-~

**14 Maret 2010, Sun...**

**Kaiba's Mansion...**

"tak apa kalau hari ini kau tidak kerja?", tanya Jou yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu kamar Kaiba. Yang ditanya hanya berdehem cukup keras sehingga bisa didengar Jou meski Kaiba sedang berada di dapur.

"sudah kubilang hari ini spesial, kan?", ucap Kaiba yang membawa sepiring Kue dan 2 gelas juice. Salah satunya Ia berikan pada Jou.

Jou mulai meneliti penampilan Kaiba. Rasanya ada yang janggal? iya. ada yang sedikit aneh... ah, tidak. Malah keanehannya sangat mencolok.

"Ka, Kaiba... kenapa kau memakai apron... warna pink???", Jou benar-benar ilfeel saat melihat Kaiba yang membawakan cemilan mereka dengan menggunakan apron berwarna pink dengan motif bunga-bunga.

"uh... yah... i, ini hadiah Valentine dari Mokuba...", jawab Kaiba yang juga ikutan sweatdrop.

"hahahahaha...! pantas untukmu!", urat kepala Kaiba langsung mencuat saat mendengar ucapan dari mulut Jou. Jou yang menyadari adanya death glare dari Kaiba langsung merinding.

"uh... ma, maaf...", ucap Jou yang menciut.

"tak akan kumaafkan...", ucap Kaiba dengan tatapan iblisnya. Jou yang merasa ketakutan(?) langsung melakukan ritual sembah sujud sungkem pada Kaiba seraya menangis dengan lebaynya.

"maafkan akuu!!! Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau memaafkan aku deeeh....!!! maafkan aku, Tuaaan(?)!!!!!", Jou menangis dan menciumi kaki Kaiba(?). kaiba yang menyaksikan hal ini menjadi agak ilfeel.

"kalau begitu... panggil namaku..." ucap Kaiba yang menaikkan dagu Jou.

"eh...? Ka, Kaiba??", Jou yang terkejut atas eprintah tadi langsung memanggil nama Kaiba.

"salah...!", dengan cepat Kaiba langsung mencium bibir lembut Jou. Jou hanya terbelalak saat mengetahui adanya cengkraman tangan Kaiba pada lengannya.

"hmpp...!!! apa.. yang.. hmp...!! sa, salaah... kh...!!", Jou mencoba berbicara dengan mulutnya yang saat ini terkunci oleh bibir sang CEO. Mendengar pertanyaan Jou, Kaiba melepas ciumannya dan mencengkram wajah Jou. Kuat, namun bukan cengkraman kasar.

"panggil aku... seto...", ucap Kaiba pelan dengan nada memerintah. Entah atas dasar apa kemudian Jou langsung menurutinya begitu saja.

"Se, Seto...", panggil Jou dengan setengah sadar.

"anjing pintar...."

Kaiba kembali mencium bibir Jou. Kemudian, dimasukkannya kidah miliknya ke dalam mulut Jou. Jou yang terkejut lantas merapatkan mulutnya untuk menghalangi lidah Kaiba yang hendak menerobos. Namun apa daya, Kaiba yang lebih kuat berhasil menjebol pertahanan Jou dan.... GOAL....!!!! ehm, salah. Maksudnya Kaiba berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jou. Jou yang baru pertama merasakan kontak ini langsung mengerang sejadi-jadinya. Mendengar erangan Jou, Kaiba malah makin menekan lidah Jou. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Kaiba melepas kontaknya dengan Jou. Keduanya kini berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kaiba rese'....", ucap Jou yang setengah marah. Seolah tak mendengar ucapan Jou, Kaiba malah mendorong Jou dan membuatnya tidur terlentang diatas sofa.

"apa yang...", belum sempat Jou mnyelesaiakn ucapannya, Kaiba langsung menicumnya lagi. Kedua tangannya tak mencengkram Jou, namun sedang memasangkan sesuatu ke leher Jou. Setelah benda yang rupa-rupanya adalah kalung itu terpasang, Kaiba menghentikan ciumannya. Jou yang menyadari adanya benda asing di lehernya kemudian terduduk dan menyentuh kalung yang terbuat dari metal itu.

"ini...", dipandangnya kalung berbentuk persegi panjang yang berbentuk sama dengan sebuah badge di baju Kaiba itu. Kalung metal polos yang seolah bersinar saat terkena cahaya. Jou takjub memandangnya.

""happy white day...."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kaiba kembali merobohkan Jou dan menindihnya, kemudian menjilat leher Jou dan menggigitnya penuh nafsu. Jou yang terbebani oleh berat tubuh Kaiba hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti permainan majikannya......

~-~-~-~

**14 Maret 2010, Sun...**

**Domino's Street....**

"kyaaa!! Makasih buat hadiah white daynya, Hon!", Anzu tersenyum senang saat Honda memberi sebuah gelang yang untuk paasngan padanya. Honda yang hepi berat juga hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil senyum-senyum. Saking bahagianya, mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa dari teman mereka yang mengikuti....

"tuh kan! Apa kataku!! Mereka pasti telah jadian!", ucap Otogi yang mengintip dari balik tiang lisrik.

"pantas saja tingkah mereka jadi agak berbeda....", gumam Malik.

"huh! Yang membuat perjanjian malah melanggar aturannya sendiri!", ucap Bakura sarkastik.

"Otogi, cepat foto mereka! Biar bisa jadi bukti!!", perintah Marik sambil menjendul-jendul kepala Otogi.

"terbukti sudah hubungan mereka...!", ucap Malik penuh keyakinan.

"sisanya... tinggal Yugi dan Yami.... lalu Jou dan Kaiba....", ucap Ryou sambil memperhatikan pose aneh Otogi yang memfoto pasangan Honda X Anzu dari jauh. Yang pake pose balerina lah, pose goyang gergaji lah, benar-benar tak masuk akal pose Otogi saat menjadi fotografer dadakan ini.

"tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menguak kebohongan mereka... 'Black Day'....."

**To be Continued....**

~-~-~-~

Hubungan Yugi X Yami dan Jou X Kaiba telah mencapai tahap yang lebih jauh! Akhirnya keberadaan hubungan mereka mulai tercium oleh anggota pemndu sorak(?) yang lain!!!

Next, Black day's Gift!!!

Jebakan jitu yang membuat mereka teperangkap...!

Spying episode and interogasi dadakan!!!

Pengakuan cinta dari seluruh chara YGO!!  
nantikan chapter selanjutnya!!!

Dika: benar-benar fic laknat!!!! (Nyobekin naskah fic)

Yugi: betul sekali!! Kenapa bisa ada adegan kissing begitu!!!??

Yami: entahlah, sepertinya anak ini stress menjelang ujian sehingga bikin chap se-laknat ini....

Dika: huweee....!!! maafkan saia karena sudah bikin banyak adegan nggak nggenah!!!saia sendiri juga gak punya pengalaman sama sekali dalam menulis ataupun melakukan(?) jadi saia bikin berdasarkan ajaran dari ilmu peletnya Bakuraaaaa(????)!!!!!  
bakura: jangan bawa-bawa nama gue!!

Yami: dasar author labil!!

Yugi: uh... gmn klu sekarang balas repiew dulu...?? (sweatdrop) 

Messiah Hikari:

Dika: huaaa!! Makasih Messiah-saaan!!! TAT

Yugi:cuih!! Fic manis ini malah dibikin laknat ama author!!

Yami: tapi akhirnya adegan kissnya tak terinterupsi!! Wakakakakkak!!!

Kaiba: (nongol) bener juga. Waktu di cafe, Yami ama saya jadi lebay dan sangat OOC...!!

Yugi: untunglah di chap ini kagak ada adegan njedotin kepala... X'D

Juo: wah! Bagianku dibilang so ssuweet!!! XD

Dika: thx untuk Messiah-san dan maafkan saia atas chap gaje nan laknat parah ini... TxT

Din-chan:

Yami: bener. Fic ini humornya banyak banget. Kebanyakan malah. Masag pas moment kissing gue juga terinterupsi ama lelucon gaje sih!? Dasar author payah!!

Dika: ya Allah... T.T

Kaiba: (OOC) auww!!! Banyak yang suka adegan puppyship niih!! Banyakin donk, authoor!!

Dika: sape elo...?

Bakura: ngomong-ngomong, tender shipping dan bronze shipping akan muncul di chap Black day. Jadi ditunggu yaaa....!! XD

Dika: arigato.... X3

Vi Chan91312:

Dika: saia juga mau dilempar laptop!! Eh, Bak!! Kamu kan kaya, lemparin laptop ke semua orang di fandom Ygo donk!!

Kaiba: ogah!! Meski kaya, saya ini orang pelit tauk!!! (akhirnya ngaku?)

Yami: Bak, Bak... udah pelit, munafik lagi!!

Kaiba: WHAT!!??

Jou: iya! Kepala loe kan dasarnya udah kayak jamur, Bak! Ngapain sewot pas kena semburan kopinya Yami??

Dika: nah... inilah chap whiteday yang laknat dari saia... T_T

Yugi: a, arigato... vi-chan... ^^

Ao-Mido:

Yugi: yah... entah kenapa, meski bahannya aneh, cokelat buatan kami bertiga rasanya bisa enak... (sweatdrop)

Anzu: itulah yang namanya keajaiban cinta!!! Wakakakakakak!!!! (taboked)

Yami: tu, tunggu dulu!! Jadi cokelat yang kalian kasih ke kami itu dikasihin buntut cicak!!???

Yugi+Jou+Anzu: (mematung, gak bisa jawab)

Yami+Kaiba+Honda: HUUUEEEEEKKK!!!!!! (muntah-muntah ditempat)

Dika: uhm... arigato untuk reviewnya, Ao-san... ^^

Sora Tsubameki:

Dika: eheheh.... makasih, Sora-san... X3

Yami: iya... saya setuju soal adegan jedotin kening yang manis!! XD

Yugi: kamu ngerasa manis, lha aku!!?? Benjol tenan kepalaku!!! T.T

Dika: wuohoo!! Saia sekarang sedang jadi pink Kuriboh(???)!!!! kuriboh yang menangani soal cinta dan memiliki tingkat keromantisan tinggiii!!! XD

Kaiba: benar juga!! Ngapain sih apdetnya mesthi harus bulan depan!?? Kenapa gak besok aja!!??  
Dika: gak kuat ngetiknya Bak... yang ini aja makan waktu seminggu. Belum lagi habis gini bakal ujian, jadi ya saia mau hiatus ngerjain fic dulu, untuk sementara jadi revewer aja....

Yugi: berat juga jadi anak kelas 3 yah...

Dika: begitulah... arigato, Sora-san.... ^^

kuzu there:

Jou: Kaiba!! Kenapa kau itu selalu main nyosor ajah!!??

Kaiba: takdir dodhol!!!

Yugi: akhirnya malah bertengkar... -_-

Otogi: lihat!! Mereka bertengkar dengan mesra(?)!! pasti ada apa-apanya!!

Dika: weks!! Ngapain nih orang tiba2 nongol??

Otogi: just want 2 say thanks to Kuzu-san!! XD

Shinrei Azuranica:

Jou: benar-benar tipuan CEO jamur....

Kaiba: (sweatdrop) mengapa kau ulangi ucapan Shinrei-san??

Jou: tidak... hanya saja, aku sangat inginm engucapkannya padamu... =.=

Dika: yah... Kaiba sih memang udah licik dan lecek dari sononya... XP

Kaiba: (death glare)

Dika; umm... thx utk repiewnya, Shinrei-san... 0_0

Nonohana Kizure:

Dika: valentine massal... wakakakkakak!! Jadi pingin bikin fic YGO tentang kawin massal...!! XD

Whaaa!! Saia baca komik Hayate!! Anda juga yah?? Kalau main game dan nonton anime sih belum... T_T

Yugi: nah, ada yang request supaya kamu dipukul pake pedang naga biru... gimana, mau nyoba nggak??  
yami: ENGGAAAAAAK!!!! (ngacir)

Dika: wakakakakak!! Arigato. Nono-san... ^^

coolkid4869:

Dika: wkwkwkwkwk...!! ternyata seperti apapun fic saia, tak akan bisa lepas dari yang namanya humor!! XD

Marik: tender dan Bronzeshipping nantinay akan muncul di black day!! Jadi nantikan kisah cinta kami yang maniiis!!! XD (geplaked)

Dika: prideshipping?? Wew... gimana, para chara, kalian setuju nggak??

Juo+Yugi: (narik pasangan masing2) ENGGAAAAKK!!!!!

Dika: uh... dapet penolakan keras dari para uke... thx utk anda, Coolkid-san... ^^

Yuu-chan:

Dika: naujubillah!!! Saia dodol!!! Bisa-bisanya saia saia salah ketik tanggal!! 0_0

Yami: dasar author dodol!!!

Dika: iya... habisnya harinya sama sih... jadi saia salah liat kalender kayaknya... T.T yang bener adalah tanggal 10 february, bukan 10 maret...

Yami: wakakakakakak!!! Authornya bego!! Masag aslah ngasih tanggal!!??

Dika: diem lu, Yam!! Arigato krn sudah ngasih tahu... XD

De-chan_aiShiro:

Dika: Jou, kenapa gak dibawa aja sihn laptop yang dilempar ke kamu??

Jou: lupa makk... T.T

Dika: ah, parah!! Kalau saia, gak peduli ntu punya siapa, pasti udah saia bawa! Wakakakakak!!! XD

Yami: ntoh!! Adegannya kurang manis tuh!!!

Yugi: umm... jadi harus dikasih gula biar manis...

All: (sweatdroped)

Yugi: lho?? Ada apa??  
Yami: dasar si culun bego...

Dika: arigato 4 repiewnyaaa... XD

Sweet lolipop:

Jou: pokoknya Ceo jamur ini memang licik dan laknat!!

Kaiba: wew...

Dika: sudahlah Jou, toh kamu juga gak keberatan kaan??  
Jou: &^&*^)&*&^$###!!!!!

Kaiba: dan itu artinya 'iya'...

Dika: ehehehe... thx repiewnya, Pop-san... XD

Kaiba: cuih!! Jangan seenaknya kasih nama panggilan!!!

~a piece of kuriboh's feather~

Dika the WINGed Kuriboh


	3. Black Day's Gift

A/N: wah, akhirnya sampai di chapter ke-3, black day's gift. Nah, apakah ini akan jadi chapter terakhir? Atau malah belum tutas juga? Saksikan setelah pesan-pesan berikut! XD

Yami: ngomongnya mencurigakan...

Dika: hngg... mohon maaf juga untuk keterlambatan update, sebentar lagi ada tes utk masuk SMA dan nilai ujian Saia sangat minim, jadi harus berusaha keras di Tes nanti...

Yami: berapa sih nilaimu?  
Dika: 37,10... ngomong-ngomong, dulunya Yugi waktu UNAS SMP berapa nilainya?

Yugi: err... itu rahasia...

Dika: hmm... nggak dikasih tahu. Baiklah, kita sudahi basa basi nggak pentingnya. Yami, tolong bacakan disclaimer dll nya yah...?

Yami: Yugi-Oh! Duel Monster adalah karya ciptaan Kazuki Takahashi yang ganteng! XD warning! OOC, garing, humor nggak lucu, pasti banyak typo karena author tidak teliti, dan yah... banyak kesalahan pokoknya. Yaoi! BL, atau apalah! Don't like, don't read! Yang ngeflame, akan dipastikan bahwa flame tersebut akan kembali ke rumah anda pada jam 11.35 malam!

Dika: betul itu! Nah, happy enjoy... oh, jangan lupa doakan saia yah... X3

The 14th's Gift

Chapter 3

Black Day's Gift

Di suatu pagi di awal April, terlihat beberapa orang sedang berbincang asyik di ruang kelas. Sang pemuda rambut perak memimpin pembicaraan layaknya seorang pemimpin. Sedangkan sisa yang lainnya hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan...

"Jadi, kita akan membongkar seluruh rahasia mereka!" Ucap pemuda sok berkepemimpinan yang tak lain adalah Bakura.

"Masalahnya, bagaimana cara kita membongkar semua ini?" Tanya Malik dengan wajah bingung.

"langsung aja kita tanyakan pada mereka, beres kan?" Marik menyumbangkan sebuah ide.

"Tapi... mana mungkin mereka akan mengaku? Ini kan masalah janji persahabatan kita? Lagipula, kita masihlah belum punya bukti apapun mengenai hubungan mereka ber-6. Pasti kalau kita langsung menuduh akan dielak dengan mudah oleh mereka. Apalagi ada Kaiba dan Yami yang pandai bersilat lidah, pasti kita yang malah terpukul mundur nantinya..." Sanggah Ryou panjang-lebar, membuat semua orang disana pada cengo atas kepandaian Ryou yang datangnya tiba-tiba itu.

"Uh, Ryou? Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar begini? Setahuku, kau bahkan tak hapal perkalian kan?" Ucap Bakura sweatdrop. Kemudian dibalas jitakan oleh Ryou.

"Hmmp... kita butuh sebuah bukti..." Otogi berpikir keras.

"Namun sulit untuk mendapatkannya...!" Jawab Marik frustasi.

"Huh, kalau soal itu kalian tenang saja, aku punya rencana..." Ucap Bakura yang tersenyum pshico.

**Sementara itu...**

Yami dan Yugi sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Seperti biasa, mereka berjalan santai sambil bermesraan(?). Yugi sedang asyik bercerita mengenai berbagai macam hal pada Yami. Namun yang diajak ngobrol malah terpaku sambil terus memandangi paras imut aibounya.

"Yami? Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Ucap Yugi tiba-tiba sambil menoleh ke arah Yami dengan wajah innocent. Wajah super imut tersebut membuat Yami blushing dan salah tingkah.

"Aeee? Oh, i itu... emm... maaf aibou... aku tak mendengarkanmu..." UcapYami tergagap.

"Huff... kau ini aneh, Yami... apa kau sedang sakit?" Yugi menyentuh kedua pipi Yami. Yami yang sangat terkejut hampir saja nosebleed karena dekatnya wajah aibounya tersebut. Hampir saja Yami menciumnya, ya. Kalau saja Ia tak ingat akan insident di pinggir jalan yang mengakibatkannya harus sibawa ke RSJ, pasti dia sudah mencium sang aibou tercinta di pinggir jalanan ini. Sayangnya Yami sudah kapok harus kena bogem mentah dari aibounya itu...

"Ukh... singkirkan tanganmu..." Yami menepis pelan tangan Yugi. Terang saja Yugi shock atas respon dari Yaminya itu. Yugi hanya terbelalak sambil menatap wajah Yami yang terlihat merasa tak nyaman atas kontak barusan. Tiba-tiba...

"CKIIIIT!"

Yami dan Yugi terkejut atas bunyi klakson tadi. Mereka langsung berlari ke arah sumber bunyi dan mereka mendapati Kaiba yang keluar dari limonya, langsung berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju sebuah sepeda motor merk 'Honda' yang ternyata ditumpangi Honda dan Anzu. Kaiba menarik nafas singkat dan...

"*BEEEP*! KAU SUDAH GILA HAH! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU NGEBUT DAN MENYEREMPET LIMO MAHALKU INI! KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MENGGANTINYA BILA ADA YANG TERGORES, HAH! DASAR RAMBUT MONYONG SIALAAAN! *BEEP*!" Kaiba langsung mencaci-maki Honda. Honda hanya sweatdrop dan takjub kaena baru tahu bahwa sang CEO jamur kita ini dapat mengumpat dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor, sementara Anzu malah ketawa-ketiwi mendengar susunan kalimat Kaiba.

"Wahahaha! Baru tahu aku kalau Seto Kaiba bisa mengucap kalimat kreatif begitu!" Anzu langsung mendapat deathglare dari Kaiba.

"Uh... tenanglah, Seto! Kau tak perlu marah-marah begitu. Lagipula, Limo tercintamu ini tak tergores kan?" Jou keluar dari Limo dan memegangi Kaiba yang hendak menonjok Anzu(?).

"Tapi tetap saja Mutt! Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka ulangi perbuatan ini dan akhirnya limo-ku ini tergores juga! Bagaimanapun, aku takkan memaafkan mereka kalau sampai hal itu terjadi! Akan kupenjarakan mereka di duelist kingdom milik Pegasus dan kujadikan mereka pelayan Pegasus sampai seumur hidup!" Anzu dan Honda begidik ngeri saat membayangkan mereka menjadi pelayan Pegasus. Yami dan Yugi hanya bisa sweatdrop dan melongo dengan tidak elit saat mendengar sumpah serapah Kaiba.

"Umm... Bagaimana kalau Kaiba-kun memaafkan Honda dan Anzu? Aku yakin kalau mereka pasti takkan mengulanginya..." Bujuk Yugi dengan nada sesopan-sopannya. Takut bila nanti ikut dikirim menjadi TKJ(tenaga kerja jepang) ke rumah bang Peggy.

"Iya... Maafkan kami donk Bak...! Kamu kan kaya, jadi kalau limomu tergores dikit kan kau masih bisa memperbaikinya? Coba bandingkan dengan harta milik Honda. Memperbaiki mukanya saja dia tidak sanggup. Kasiani dia donnnk..." Ucap Anzu memelas. Namun hanya mendapat deathglare dari Honda dan Kaiba.

"Oh, jadi mukaku ini perlu diperbaiki!" Ucap Honda sebal.

"Err... Ayolah... Jangan meributkan masalah sepele begini... eh? Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian berdua bisa bergoncengan naik sepeda motor? Kan arah rumah kalian dari sekolah bersebrangan?" Tanya Yami yang baru sadar atas kejanggalan(?) yang terjadi.

"Eh? I, itu... anu..." Honda spechless, tak bisa bilang karena dia tak ingin hubungannya dengan Anzu diketahui.

'Sudah kuduga kalau berangkat sekolah bersama begini bukanlah ide yang bagus...' Batin Honda yang pasrah.

"Hayooo! Pasti ada apa-apanya kaaan? Ngaku dech..!" Ucapan Kaiba yang terbilang 'agak' sedikit OOC itu membuat semua yang ada disana pada sweatdrop.

"Hiih! Jangan asal nuduh! Tadi aku itu... o, iya! Tadi aku dikejar anjing dan akhirnya aku numpang motornya Honda supaya bisa kabur!" Sebuah alasan gaje yang diucapkan Anzu membuat semuanya pada cengo.

"Hah?" Bahkan Hondapun sampai tekagum-kagum atas alasan yang diberikan Anzu.

"Aarrgh! Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Kau sendiri, Jou! Ngapain kau bareng Kaiba dengan limonya? Jangan bilang kalau kau juga dikejar-kejar anjing ya!" Anzu langsung berkilah dan ganti menuduh Jou.

"Aaa! So, soal itu..."

"Jou tadi dikejar anjing dan aku menolongnya..." ucapan Jou langsung dipotong Kaiba dengan alasannya yang terbilang cukup ghaib(?). Ide dari Kaiba sendiri sebenarnya lumayan briliant, namun hal itu terdengar cukup aneh. Mengingat bahwa Jou adalah anjing(?), tapi bagaimana bisa 'seorang' anjing dikejar oleh 'seekor' anjing?

"..." Semua orang, terkecuali Jou dan Kaiba sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Hal itu membuat Kaiba risih dan emosi.

"Apa-apaan kalian, hah! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Kaiba membentak keempat makhluk(?) yang sedari tadi bergantian memandangi Jou dan Kaiba.

"Um.. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke sekolah dulu?" Ucap Yugi sambil sweatdrop, dengan maksud untuk mencegah bocornya hubungan antara Jou dan Kaiba.

Mendengar ucapan Yugi, entah kenapa sisa 5 makhluk lainnya langsung mengikutinya tanpa basa-basi lagi. Sepertinya Yugi memiliki bakat untuk jadi pemimpin, atau memang 5 anggota pemandu sorak tadi yah yang memang suka membuntuti orang? (author digilas pakai motor Honda dan limo Kaiba)

Saat mereka berenam masuk ke kelas, mareka langsung disambut oleh senyum penuh arti(?) dari kawan-kawan mereka. Honda dan Anzu langsung berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Alhasil, mereka melupakan masalah hubungan Kaiba dan Jou. Akhirnya Jou, Kaiba, Yami dan Yugi dapat bernafas lega.

'Untung tak ketahuan...' Batin mereka ber-4 kompak.

Tiba-tiba, Malik dan Ryou menarik Yugi dan Yami yang tengah asyik bermesraan ke 'lingkaran persahabatan' mereka. Yugi menjadi makin bingung saat mengetahui bahwa saat itu juga Jou dan Kaiba ikut dipaksa ikut pembicaraan mereka. Akibat adanya 'aura keimutan' dari Ryou dan Malik dan 'aura iblis' dari Bakura dan Marik, akhirnya pairing puzleshipping dan puppyshipping kita hanya bisa pasrah diseret mereka.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Yami yang berusaha stay cool, padahal aslinya dia ngambek banget karena waktu bermesraannya dengan Yugi diganggu. Sayangnya Yami cukup cerdik untuk memainkan ekspresinya.

"Gini nih... kan setelah ini tanggal 14 April..." Malik memulai ceritanya dengan gaya seimut mungkin.

"Kalian tahukan itu hari apa...?" potong Marik tiba-tiba. Tentunya dengan gaya yang juga dibuat-buat supaya jadi imut, namun kalian tahulah bagaimana bila si Marik yang mempraktekkannya. Pasti jadinya ancur (author dimasukin shadow realm)

"Hiiiy!" Bukannya menjawab, ketiga pairing kita dan bahkan disertai tambahan anak dari pairing bronzeshipping, Otogi, dan bahkan Malik. Semuanya. Mereka langsung histeris saat melihat wajah Sangar Marik yang dibuat imut itu. Wajar saja mereka begitu. Bayangkan saja wajah Marik dengan gaya anak TK. Pasti kalian para readers bakal pingsan ketakutan seperti saia. (kali ini author langsung dibantai)

"Lhoo! Itu jawaban yang salah... Bukan 'Hiiiy'! nah, kalian jawab yang benar yaaa..." Marik mendekatkan wajah pshiconya pada Yami dkk. Alhasil, hampir semua tokoh pada pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Kaiba yang masih sadar langsung menghentikan aksi 'fantastis' dari Marik..

"HENTIKAAAAAN!" Langsung saja si Kaiba menabok wajah super cool(?) Marik tanpa ragu-ragu. Yah, sedikit pengorbanan agar kawannya yang lain tidak pada pingsan. Ini 'terpaksa'...(?)

"ADAOOOOWWW!" Lolongan bak serigala yang terjepit pagar(?) dikumandangkan oleh Marik. Alhasil, semua warga sekolah menutup telinga dengan rapat. Takut bila gendang telinga mereka pecah karena suara tadi.

"BERISSSSSIIIIIIIKK!" Bakura yang mulai stress dan gregetan langsung menyumpal mulut Marik dengan onigiri punya Ryou. Jadilah Marik keenakan makan Onigiri spesial, gartis pula! Sedangkan Ryou hanya ngambek karena jatah makan siangnya yang sangat berharga harus disumbangkan kepada Marik.

"Ukh.. gini ya... Tanggal 14 nanti, rencananya kita mau pesta barbeque di hotel baru keluargaku. Nah, ini untuk memperingati Blackday gitu..." Otogi yang sweatdrop mulai angkat bicara.

"Betul itu! Kita kita kan masih pada **JOMBLO** semua, jadi mari kita rayakan blackday dengan suasana ceria!" Ucap Malik dengan penekanan beserta capslock dan bold pada kata 'jomblo'. Terang saja Yami dan Kaiba langsung curiga, apa jangan-jangan mereka tahu soal hubungan rahasia itu? Sedangkan Yugi, Jou, Honda dan Anzu hanya pasang tampang polos saja. Maklumlah, mereka kan bego... (author langsung dibantai readers dan YGO fans)

"Ikut, ikut! Kita pasti ikut deh!" Ucap Anzu tanpa adanya curiga setitikpun.

"Baiklah... Aku ikut. Yami juga kan?" Yugi menoleh ke arah Yami. Yami langsung salah tingkah. Tentunya hal itu membuat team 'Bakura's' pada curiga.

"ukh... I,iya..." Ucap Yami dengan nada pasrah.

"Aku ikut! Pasti asyik deh!" Sorak Jou sambil tersenyum. Kaiba yang daritadi memang memperhatikan Jou juga ikut tersenyum karena melihat tingkah imut(?) Jou. Tanpa sadar, si Otogi melirik Kaiba dan mengetahui bahwa sang CEO jamur kita yang satu ini tengah tersepona, eh maksud saia terpesona oleh senyuman maut(?) Jou.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa tanggal 14 yah..." Ucap Bakura diiringi senyuman pshico yang tidak disadari siapapun.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Yami dan Yugi pulang bersama, lalu Jou ikut Kaiba ke Kaiba mansion(?). sedangkan Anzu jalan kaki, diikuti oleh Honda yang menaiki motor 'honda'nya. Suasana sangat aman dan tenang. Ya, tenang. Begitukah? Sepertinya ada sedikit gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari Bakura dan kawan-kawan? Nah, untuk memastikannya mari kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan...

"Baiklah! Mereka sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, jadi ayo kita jalankan rencana kita..." Ucap Bakura dengan senyum pshiconya.

"Baiklah! Mari kita menyamar pakai kostum!" Otogi memandu semuanya.

"Uh... Ba,Bakura... Apa kau yakin kalau aku dan Malik harus memakai ini...?" Tanya Ryou dengan sweatdrop yang besar.

"Ya! Tentu saja! Yang paling pantas pakai baju ini kan kalian berdua saja? Masa' aku yang pakai?" Bakura mulai berdalih.

"Tapi.. Tapi... Masa aku dan Malik harus pakai baju maid dengan apron yang membuat jadi susah bergerak gini siih! Hal ini memalukan tahu! Bagaimana bila ada anak sekolah kita yang mengetahuinya!" Ryou mulai naik pitam.

"Tenang saja..." Ucap Bakura.

"Apanya yang..."

"Tenang saja. Pasti tak akan ketahuan. Karena sekarang Ryou telah disihir dan berubah menjadi maid yang baik dan manis..." Bakura tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Ryou. Entah atas dasar apa, wajah Ryou tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

"Ba, Bakura..." Ryou menatap Bakura penuh arti.

"Lagipula... Sepertinya Malik cukup senang memakai kostum yang aku siapkan." Bakura menunjuk Malik yang sedang pamer kostum sambil menari-nari ala tuan puteri di depan Marik.

Langsung saja Ryou jawdrop. Tak disangka ternyata Malik punya hobby begituan. Belum lagi sepertinya Marik terkagum-kagum atas kecantikan(?) Malik.

"Lihat aku, Mariiik!" Malik mulai menari-nari.

"Ke, kereeeen! Cantiiiik! Imuttt!" Marik bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

"Heehehehehee..." Malik terkekeh, lalu melanjutkan tarian ala tuan puterinya. Tak disangka-sangka, Malik malah tersandung kena baju apronnya (yang mau tahu gimana bajunya, lihat manga Hayate no Gotoku. Baju Maria depakai Malik dan baju Saki dipakai Ryou)

"Kyaaa!" Marik memekik pelan. Mungkin wajahnya akan rata dengan tanah bila saat jatuh tak ditahan Marik. Tungu. Siapa yang menahan Malik? Benar pemirsa! Ternyata Marik menahan Malik yang akan terjatuh(lebay)!

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Marik tepat di telinga malik.

"Eh...? g, gyaaa! Jangan dekat-dekat! Dasar mesum!" Malik langsung menabok Marik tanpa ampun.

"adaaoww! Woadhoh! Hey! Apa-apaan ini! Aku kan sudah menolongmu? Kok malah dapat tabokan gini!" Marik protes sambil menahan sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya.

"Yang namanya mesum ya tetap saja mesum!" Malik menendang wajah Marik(?).

"Upph! Ta, tapi... namaku bukan 'mesum'. Kau tahu sendiri kalau namaku 'Marik' kan?" tanya Marik dengan polosnya. Walhasil, Marik mendapat doorprize berupa tamparan dari Malik.

"nggak lucu!" Malik meninggalkan Marik yang sekarat.

"...Mereka itu apa-apaan sih..." Otogi sweatdrop.

"Le, lebih baik kita segera jalankan rencana saja..." Ucap Bakura yang sebenarnya sweatdrop dan heran juga.

"KYAA! Malik menyeret Marik! Darah! Dari kepala Marik keluar daraaah!" Tiba-tiba Ryou berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hal yang ternyata memang benar adanya seperti yang diucapkan Ryou.

"Gawaaat! Panggil ambulans!" Akhirnya mereka jadi panik luar biasa karena pemandangan sadis yang ada dihadapan mereka. Bahkan Malik menyeret jasad (?) Marik sambil tertawa sadis. Siapa juga yang tidak ngeri?

**Jalanan kota...**

Di kerumunan kota Domino, tampak sepasang kekasih dengan penampilan bagai pinang dibelah dua. Dengan rambut hitam jabrik dan poni pirang. Hm... mungkin ada sedikit perbedaan pada tinggi badan dan raut wajah mereka. Mereka yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yami dan Yugi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Yugi, sang sosok yang lebih pendek dari Yami sedang tertawa riang sambil bersenandung lembut. Sedangkan sang Yami hanya memandang Aibounya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tak terasa, kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan makin memadat sehingga sosok Yugi seakan tenggelam dalam lautan karena terbawa arus berupa lautan manusia yang hendak menuju ke jalan mereka. Untungnya Yami yang cepat tanggap bisa segera menangkap tangan Yugi dan menariknya dari arus para pegawai kantoran tersebut...

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Yami lembut.

"Umm... I, iya..." Jawab Yugi yang wajahnya mulai memerah karena alunan suara Yami yang begitu lembut.

"Ayo kita cepat pulang..." Yami menarik tangan Yugi. Mau tak mau, Yugi akhirnya ikut juga.

"Uh.. Ya, Yami... bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu?" Tanya Yugi yang malu-malu.

"Tidak mau."

"Heh?"

"Nanti kau nyasar lagi dan hilang entah kemana..." Jawab Yami yang melihat ke depan.

"Hah! Memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa?" Yugi marah-marah.

"Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu walau hanya sedetikpun..." Yami menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yugi dalam-dalam. Yugi hanya terpaku karena terbawa dalam merahnya mata Yami. Entah atas dasar apa, Yami kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yugi. Yugipun mengikuti gerakan Yami dan mereka semakin meminimalisir jarak (perhatian! Ini di pinggir jalan raya yang ramai!). hampir saja mereka berciuman bila saja tak ada gangguan berupa...

"Ehem! Mesra sekali pasangan yang disana!" teriak Malik dari sebuah kios undian. Saat ini penampilan Malik telah berubah drastis karena memakai baju maid. Tak lupa juga ada Ryou disampingnya yang menunjukkan wajah canggung.

'Cih! Mengganggu saja orang-orang asing itu!' Batin Yami yang ilfeel melihat Malik.

"Apakah pasangan mesra yang disana ingin mencoba undian berhadiah kami?" Celetuk Malik dengan gaya sok imut.

"Eh? Undian?" Yugi langsung menunjukkan wajah antusias.

"I, Iya. Hadiah utamanya adalah paket liburan berdua di hotel bintang... umm... bintang 13(?) yang baru dibuka..." Ucap Ryou yang sweatdrop karena menyadari adanya keanehan pada jumlah bintang di hotel yang menjadi promosi.

'Liburan berdua...' Yugi mulai berpikir. Bukankah ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk saling mendekatkan diri?

'Hmm... Mereka cukup aneh juga. Dan rasanya... kok Aku seperti pernah melihat wajah mereka sih?' Yami mulai curiga pada Malik dan Ryou.

"Yugi, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sa..."

"Aku mau coba! Ayo kita coba memutar undiannya, Yami!" Yugi langsung menarik lengan Yami menuju kios undian tersebut. Apa boleh buat, karena terkena sihir wajah innocent Yugi, Yamipun menuruti permintaan Yugi.

Yugi hendak memutar undian. Tiba-tiba, tangan Yami menggenggam tangan yugi yang sedang memegang alat pemutar undian.

"Eh?" Yugi terkejut.

"Tenanglah, kita pasti akan dapat undiannya. Kau tahu Aku ini siapa kan?"

"King of Games..." Yugi tersenyum. Yami hanya membalas senyuman Yugi dengan anggukan. Mereka memutar undian itu bersama dengan gaya yang sangat mesra sampai semua pekerja yang berlalu-lalang di jalan pada cengo liat mereka.

Alat pengundi telah diputar, dan keluarlah sebuah bola warna emas...

"Selamat! Anda telah memenangkan hadiah utama kami! Paket liburan ke hotel bintang 13!" Malik bersorak lebay.

"Wah, kita menang nih! Yami keren! Memang benar-benar king of games!" Yugi tersenyum ceria.

"I, iya... Nah, hari sudah sore. Kita ambil tiketnya dan lekas pulang..." Ucap Yami yang berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Terimakasih, Yami!" Tanpa diduga, Yugi mengecup pipi Yami. Yami terlonjak kaget, sementara Ryou dan Malik hanya bisa memasang ekspresi cengo.

"A... A..." Yami speechless.

"Ucapan terimakasih. Nah, ayo kita pulang...!" Yugi menggandeng tangan Yami dan menariknya berlari. Meninggalkan dua maid gadungan kita yang sedang memasang ekspresi cengo.

Setelah Yami dan Yugi menghilang di belokan jalan, muncullah Bakura, Marik dan Otogi.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah memoto mereka kan Otogi?" Tanya Bakura penuh semangat.

"Benar Pak!(?) Saya sudah mendapar foto-foto mesra mereka berdua! Lihat deh..." Ucap Otogi yang memamerkan foto-foto eksotis(?)nya.

"Uups... Kalian jangan senang dulu. Mangsa berikutnya akan datang tuh!" Ucap Marik sambil menunjuk sebuah motor 'Honda' yang akan lewat jalan ini. Dari ciri-cirinya, tampaklah bahwa motor 'Honda' itu jelas-jelas milik si Honda yang lagi bergoncengan dengan Anzu.

"Nah... Ryou, Malik. Jalankan rencana kita..." Ucap Bakura dengan seringai iblisnya.

Baru saja Marik, Otogi dan Bakura akan bersembunyi sampai tiba-tiba Ryou menarik lengan baju Bakura dan mengajaknya ke pojokan sebuah gang. Bakura terkejut atas sikap Ryou. Ryou menahan Bakura, namun tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya tertunduk sambil tetap memegang lengan baju Bakura.

"Ada apa...?" Bakura menatap Ryou dengan pandangan lembut(?).

"..." Ryou tetap terdiam, memandang Bakura dengan tatapan sedih.

"...Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit, Ryou?" Bakura mulai khawatir atas keadaan Ryou yang sedikit aneh.

"Ung... Tidak... Hanya saja, apa tak boleh kalau... sesama anggota kelompok kita menjalin hubungan...?" Ucap Ryou dengan tatapan puppy eyes.

'Ukkh...! Ke, kenapa tiba-tiba Dia berkata begitu? Dan... Kenapa Dia memasang ekspresi manis begitu? Gyaaaa! Tidak, tidak! Aku harus tenang...!' Batin Bakura yang jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Ah... Kenapa Kau berkata seperti itu...?" Ucap Bakura yang sebenarnya jantungnya hampir copot.

"...Yami dan Yugi... Mereka saling mencintai kan? Bahkan hal itu telah terlihat sebelum mereka jadian. Tapi kita malah menguntit mereka seperti ini... apakah kita tak bisa percaya pada mereka...? Mereka itu sahabat kita bukan...?" Ucap Ryou sendu.

"Hal itu..." Bakura tak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Lagipula, kalau dengan Yami tak apa... Asalkan Yugi bahagia..." Bakura mendengar gumaman Ryou.

Selama ini, Ryou memang menyukai Yugi. Tak ada yang tahu. Hanya Bakura saja yang menyadarinya. Awalnya Ryou berkilah mati-matian ketika dulu Bakura menanyakannya pada Ryou, namun akhirnya Ryou mengakui perasaannya pada Bakura. Namun Ryou sendiri sebenarnya tahu bahwa tak mungkin baginya untuk mendapat hati Yugi. Oleh karena itu, Ryou hanya bisa mempertahankan perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini, dan Bakura lah yang selalu menyemangati Ryou. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Ryou, sebenarnya Bakura sudah menyimpan perassan pada Ryou sejak lama. (kok berbelit-belit yah? 0_0)

"..." Bakura terdiam. Dalam hatinya dia merasakan perasaan sedih karena melihat wajah Ryou yang hampir menangis, namun di satu sisi, sebenarnya Bakura merasakan perasaan cemburu. Cemburu karena mengetahui bahwa Ryou masih mencintai Yugi.

"Ryou... Jangan nangis..." Hanya itulah yang bisa diucapkan seorang Bakura. Seorang yang telah menyimpan perasaan pada Ryou.

"Bakura... Aku..."

"..."

"Bukannya Aku masih belum nangis yah...?" Ucap Ryou sweatdrop.

"Hah! Ah! Iya juga!" Bakura sweatdrop.

"...Tapi... Aku merasa bahwa kalau Kau dibiarkan, nanti Kau pasti akan menangis." Bakura menepuk lembut kepala Ryou.

"..." Ryou menatap Bakura dengan tatapan yang menahan air mata. Melihat wajah Ryou, Bakura tambah bingung.

"Hyaa! Kenapa kau tambah malah mau nangis!"

"...Aku tidak apa-apa..." Ryou segera tersenyum agar tidak membuat Bakura khawatir.

"Tapi..." Bakura memandang Ryou dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ayo kita jalankan rencana kedua! Sebentar lagi, limo Kaiba akan lewat kan?" ucap Ryou penuh semangat. Ryou langsung berlari, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Bakura memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang...

"Ah... Apa yang..." Ryou tak bisa bergerak karena terlalu terkejut.

Bakura hanya terdiam dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam rambut Ryou. Beberapa kali Ryou memanggil nama Bakura dengan suara yang terdengar bagaikan alunan melodi surgawi dari surga dunia. Namun, Bakura tetap terdiam, membuat semuanya terhenti seolah jarum jam telah berhenti berdetak. Ingin rasanya Bakura menembak Ryou pada saat itu juga, namun Dia juga menyadari bahwa suasana hati Ryou saat ini tidaklah tepat untuk menyatakan cintanya.

"...Ingatlah, Kau selalu punya tempat untuk menumpahkan segala kesedihanmu..." Ucap bakura lembut sambil melonggarkan pelukannya pada Ryou. Cukup longgar untuk membuat Ryou dapat meloloskan diri dengan mudah, namun entah kenapa Ryou seolah tak punya tenaga untuk menolak dekapan Bakura.

"Memangnya... Siapa yang mau mendengarkanku...?" Tanya Ryou yang sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku..." Jawab Bakura tepat ditelinga Ryou. Ryou yang merasakan hangatnya nafas Bakura yang menerpa sisi wajahnya langsung terkejut dan berontak.

"Waaa! Hentikan!" Ryou mulai panik.

Ryou berbalik dan mendorong Bakura dengan panik. Bakura yang kehilangan keseimbangan langsung berpegangan pada tangan Ryou. Sayangnya, Ryou yang sedang dalam kondisi panik juga kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga mereka akhirnya mendarat di aspal dengan suksesnya.

"BRUUUKK!" Terdengar dentuman(?) keras karena mereka terjatuh.

"Kepalaku..." Bakura merasa pusing karena kepalanya terbentur aspal.

"Bakura...! Kau tak apa-a..." Ryou terkejut saat menyadari posisi jatuh mereka.

Bakura terlentang dibawah tubuh Ryou. Kancing kemejanya banyak yang terbuka karena tadi ketindihan Ryou. Tangan Bakura yang sebelah memegang punggung Ryou. Sedangkan Ryou menyadari kalau dirinya berada dalam posisi merangkak tepat diatas Bakura. Dengan posisi yang terlihat seperti.. err... Terlihat seolah Ryou akan 'menyerang' Bakura.

"Aaa..." Ryou speechless. Sementara Bakura yang tadinya fokus kepada kepalanya mulai menyadari keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Ryou...?" Bakura mengusap pipi Ryou.

"A,Aku tak terluka, tapi posisi kita ini..." Ryou tergagap. Entah kenapa ekspresi itu terlihat beribu kali lebih manis daripada pandangan para fujoshi dimata Bakura.

"..." Mereka terdiam sejenak.

Bakura mulai memindahkan tangannya dari pipi Ryou ke belakang kepala Ryou. Ditariknya kepala Ryou perlahan mendekati wajahnya. Ryou yang terkejut hanya terpaku atas tindakan Bakura, namun kepalanya mendekat seiring gerakan tangan Bakura. Seolah mengetahui bahwa Bakura akan segera menciumnya, Ryou mulai menutup matanya dan semakin merendahkan kepalanya. Bakura memegang kepala Ryou denagn tangannya, dan meletakkan tangan lainnya yang bebas di pinggang Ryou. Mereka berdua menutup mata, jarak mereka semakin menipis dan hembusan nafas dari pasangan mereka mulai terasa. Begitu dekat sampai debaran jantung mereka terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Sedikit lagi, bibir mereka akan saling bersentuhan, namun...

"Ehem!" terdengar suara deheman Marik dari samping mereka. Tentu saja Ryou dan Bakura terkejut dan langsung terduduk.

"Wah, sepertinya kita mengganggu yaa?" Ucap Malik menggoda.

"Ahh! Maaf, maaf! Tadi kami kesini karena kehilangan kalian, jadi... Kami kesini. Tapi tak tahunya kalian sedang...", Otogi berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Tidak! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat! Ucap Ryou panik.

"Be, benar! Jangan salah paham karena kalian Cuma melihat akhirnya! Ini Cuma kecelakaan!" Bakura membela diri dengan semangat(?).

"Oh... Cuma salah paham toh..." Ucap Marik.

"Yah... Padahal aku kira kalian sudah saling suka..." Malik mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Anzu dan Honda sudah kita urus tadi..." Otogi melaporkan hasil kerja mereka.

"Selanjutnya tinggal Kaiba dan Jou..." Malik bersenandung.

"Yah... nanti akan sedikit sulit. Tahu kan kalau Kaiba sangatlah pintar?" Marik mengerutkan dahi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita siapkan untuk berikutnya!" Malik menarik tangan Marik.

"Baiklah... Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kalian mau disitu?" Marik melirik ke arah Ryou dan Bakura sambil menyeringai. Bakura yang melihatnya hanya dapat berprasangka buruk saja.

'Kenapa Marik membiarkan hal tadi? Seharusnya Dia bisa mengklaim kalau kami pacaran saat itu juga. Tapi, kenapa penyuka gosip(?) seperti Marik membiarkan hal ini begitu saja?'

Saat Bakura asyik berpikir mengenai maksud tersembunyi Marik, Ryou kembali menarik lengan baju Bakura.

"Ada apa sih! Ganggu orang berpikir saja! ...Oh, tadi itu kau yah, Ryou. Maaf, tadi aku sedang berpikir..." Bakura meminta maaf pada Ryou.

"Yang tadi itu..." Ryou menatap bakura.

'Kenapa Bakura memelukku? Aku harus menanyakannya...' Batin Ryou

"Ummm..."

"Yang tadi, maafkan Aku ya... Aku tak sengaja..." Bakura mengucap maaf lagi.

"Oh... Tak sengaja toh..." Ryou tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wahahahaha... Iya, maaf yah?" Ucap Bakura dengan gaya konyol.

"Okelah kalau begitu...!" Tahu-tahu, mereka malah menyanyikan lagu dari 'Warteg Boys'.

"..."

"Kok kita malah nyanyi-nyanyi begini?" Ucap Bakura yang baru menyadari keanehan mereka.

"Eh...? Ki, Kita kembali saja deh. Ayo..." Ryou berlalu meninggalkan Bakura.

"..." Bakura terdiam, masih berdiri di pojokan gang sementara Ryou sudah menghilang.

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...!

"BLUSH!" Wajah Bakura memerah seketika. Nafasnya tercekat dan Dia megap-megap bagaikan Ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air. Jantungnya berdebar tak tentu. Kakinya gemetaran dan tubuhnya lemas.

'Kenapa tadi Aku hampir menciumnya! Itu tindakan terbodoh seumur hidup! Bisa-bisa Ryou marah padaku dan Aku dimutilasi!(?) aargh! Kenapa aku tak bisa menahan Diri tadi?' Batin Bakura sambil bergumam tak karuan.

'Rupanya tadi Bakura tak sengaja. Syukurlah... tapi, kenapa rasanya dadaku jadi sesak begini ya? Wah, jangan-jangan Aku kena penyakit asma? Gawat sekali!' Batin Ryou yang lagi berjalan sambil menggaje.

Sementara Itu...

"Huh! Berani juga Ryou menyerang Bakura..." Rupanya disini telah ada kesalahpahaman di pikiran Malik.

"Yah, kurasa itu bagus juga. Sesuai rencana, bukan?" Marik mendekap malik layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tunggu sepasang kekasih?

"iya... Dengan begini, bila semua berjalan lancar maka peraturan yang dibuat si kue Manju itu akan dihapus..." Ucap Malik.

"Dan... Hubungan 'kita' juga akan ikut direstui oleh semuanya..." Marik menyeringai, seolah ini adalah hari kemenangannya.

Ryou dan Bakura telah kembali ke kios. Mereka berempat bersiap untuk target mereka berikutnya, pairing Puppyshipping. Mungkin akan sedikit sulit, mengingat ada Kaiba sebagai lawan mereka. Oleh karena itu mereka sedikit berhati-hati dan mengubah rencana...

"Apa maksud kalian menyuruh kami memakai pakaian **CAT WOMEN **begini!" Ryou hampir saja menjitak kepala Marik dan Bakura kalau tidak ditahan oleh Malik.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ini supaya mereka lebih sulit mengenali kalian. Lagipula, ini keren kan?" Ucap Marik santai. Langsung saja Ryou menjotos bang Marik tanpa halangan. Namun sayangnya, kurang 1 cm tangan Ryou akan menghantam wajah keren(?) Marik, dengan gerakan sigap Malik sudah melindungi Marik dan Bakura telah menahan Ryou. Kayak pas Neji lawan Hinata itu lhoo...

"Apa-apaan kalian? Malik, jangan Kau lindungi orang sarap maniak cosplay itu! Dan Kau, Kura-kura tua bangka(?)! Jangan kau halangi tujuanku untuk membunuh(?) iblis di depan itu!" Ryou emosi. Emosi tingkat tinggi malah. Marik dan Malik hanya memasang ekspresi horror saat melihat sisi 'preman' dari diri Ryou muncul. Sedangkan Otogi malah asyik memotret wajah sangar Ryou.

'Me, memang benar-benar adiknya Bakura...' Batin Malik, Otogi, dan Marik yang entah kenapa bisa sangat kompak.

"Uh.. Ryou, tenanglah sedikit. Ini kan sudah bagian dari rencana kita, kau mau kalau nanti Kaiba tahu soal hal ini dan malah mentertawakan kita?" Bakura berusaha membujuk Ryou.

"Jelas aku tak mau!" Jawab Ryou dengan segenap hatinya yang gregetan.

"Maka dari itu, Kau jadilah cat women dan bantu kami yah. Sabagai gantinya, nanti akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau deh!" Bakura mulai berhasil membujuk Ryou.

"Be, benarkah? Asyiik! Baiklah, Aku akan berusaha!" Ryou melompat girang. Yang lain hanya bernafas lega dan Bakura ketawa psico.

"Kekekeke... Rencanaku berhasil. Ryou memang gampang dibujuk..." Gumam Bakura. (yang entah kenapa cara ketawa Bakura dirasa sangatlah mirip dengan seorang iblis dari animanga eyeshield 21)

Akhirnya Ryou bersedia memakai baju cat women yang dirasa cukuplah norak. Yah, berkat rayuan maut dari Bakura the king of thief(?). sepersekian detik kemudian, Limo milik Kaiba hampir mencapai posisi. Maka Bakura dkk mulai melancarkan rencana mereka...

**Di dalam limo Kaiba...**

"Ukh...! lagi-lagi nilai ulangan harianku jelek semua...! sekali-sekali Kau bantu aku belajar dong, Bak! Jangan pacaran terus, Kita ini kan sebagai penerus bangsa harus busa memajukan negara Indonesia sampai ke samudera Hindia(?)! pokoknya nanti Kita belajar saja yah..." Jou mulai mengoceh tak karuan mengenai hasil ulangannya. Namun Kaiba terlihat tak mempedulikannya, malah asyik sendiri dalam pikirnnya...

'Ada yang aneh pada ekspresi Bakura waktu itu... Jangan-jangan mereka merencanakan sesuatu...? huh, apa mereka tahu soal hubungan gelap(?) ini...?' Kaiba yang memang cukup peka mulai menyadari adanya gelagat aneh Bakura.

"Hei, Money bag! Kau dengar tidak? Woi...! ada apa sih dengan si rambut jamur ini?" Jou melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kaiba yang sedang menyetir. Akibatnya...

DUAAAAKK!

Mobil, atau tepatnya Limousine Kaiba menghantam kios milik Bakura dengan anggun(?). corak seni abstrak yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata telah terukir di pojok depan Limousine Kaiba. Cukup indah, namun goresan ini terlihat seperti bencana bagi Kaiba...

"LIMOKU...! DASAR ANJING PRAPATAN DALAN...!(?) LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LIMOKU YANG MUAAHAL INI! " Kiba mencak-mencak sambil mengamuk pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Uh... maafkan Aku.. eh, lihat! Kita menabark kios orang lho. Coba kita turun saja..." Jou mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kaiba. Dibukanya pintu limo dan menghamburlah Jou ke TKP...

Di tempat Bakura, ekspresi horror terlihat dari wajah Otogi (yang membiayai pendirian kios). Sedangkan Bakura dan Marik terlihat tenang-tenang saja sementara Ryou sweatdrop karena sorakan bahagia(?) Malik saat melihat kios hancur lebur. Namun, kondisi ini tidak bertahan terlalu lama karena Marik menyadari bahwa sosok Jou akan segera mendekat...

"Bakura! Target datang tuh...!" Marik menunjuk-nunjuk pintu limo yang terbuka.

"Ah...! gawat, kita harus sembunyi! Nah, Ryou dan Malik kalian jalankan rencana...!" Perintah Bakura sambil menyeret Otogi yang sdang menangis pilu(?)

Akhirnya dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Panther dari Eyeshield 21, mereka bertiga berhasil menyembunyikan diri. Persembunyian mereka sangat sempurna, bahkan lebih sempurna dari trik Kaito Kid. Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya mereka berhasil selamat. Sekarang tinggal menjalankan rencana yang lebih licik dari rencana Hiruma ini...

"Aduh...! maafkan Aku! Kios kalian jadi berantakan begini...!" Jou membungkukkan diri dihadapan Malik dan Ryou.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa..."

"Hiks...! kios kita hancur, kak! Bagaimana kita bisa makan nanti malam?" Malik langsung memotong ucapan Ryou dan mendramatisir keadaan.

"What the..."

"Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Ayah bila pulang nanti..! kalau kita bilang bahwa kios ini hancur, maka kita pasti akan dipukul! Lalu kita juga tidak akan diberi makan dan pasti kita akan diusir dari rumah... hiks...! huweee!" Malik mulai melancarkan serangan air mata buayanya. Sementara Ryou hanya sweatdrop dan mematung.

"Hiks... Kasihan sekali kalian! Katakan, apa ada yang bisa kubantu...!" Ucap Jou yang sepertinya juga mulai terbawa situasi.

"Sebenarnya... Kami menjual tiket paket liburan ke hotel bintang 13..." Ujar Malik yang masih dalam akting menangis.

"Baiklah! Akan kubeli! Berapa harganya?" Ujar Jou penuh semngat membara. Yah, sebenarnya tak ada alasan untuk bersemangat disaat begini kan?

"Baiklah, untuk Kakak Aku jual dengan harga spesial, 10.000 yen!" Malik langsung hepi.

"Ma, Mahal..." Jou langsung memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Uh, baiklah... bagaimana kalau... 10.000 rupiah!" Malik menawar harga.

"nah, kalau 10.000 rupiah sih Aku mau! Nih uangnya!" Jou memberi uang senilai 100 yen pada Malik. (bener ga nilai tukar mata uangnya?)

"Arigato...!"

Jou segera menghambur ke dalam Limo. Beberapa detik kemudian, Limo tersebut langsung berjalan dengan kecepatan kira-kira 90 km per jam. Akhirnya terdengarlah tawa kemenangan dari beberapa orang di kios tersebut...

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu apaan Mutt?" Tanya Kaiba yang penasaran pada tiket yang dibawa Jou.

"Hehehe... Tanggal 14 nanti kita akan pergi...!"

**Kediaman Mutou...**

'Uh... tiket menginap di hotel yah. Bagaimana ya? Jadi Aku akan tidur sekamar dengan Yami? Uh... bagaimana kalau nanti Yami melakukan yang macam-macam? Gyaa! Aku belum siaaap!' Batin Yugi yang sedang melepas baju di kamar. Sembari menunggu gilirannya mandi setelah Yami, Yugi memandangi tiket yang diberi Ryou sambil duduk di ranjang susun bagian bawah(ranjang milik Yami).

"Yugi..! aku sudah selesai...!" Tiba-tiba Yami keluar dari kamar mandi (kamar mandinya ada di dalam kamar).

"Kyaa! Oh, iya iya!" Jawab Yugi yang sempat terkaget oleh suara Yami.

Yugi yang menoleh ke arah Yami langsung blushing. Saat ini Yami hanya memakai sehelai handuk saja. Tentu saja ini berbahaya bagi kaum Uke dan para anak gadis. Ingat! Jangan sampai kalian terjebak dalam posisi seperti ini! Bahaya nantinya! (warning gaje).

Sebaliknya, Yami terdiam dan terus menatap Yugi. Dari ujung kepala sampai jempol kakinya yang mungil. Perlahan, Yami mulai berjalan ke arah Yugi. Refleks, Yugi ikut berjalan mundur hingga kakinya menabrak ranjang Yami dan Yugi terjatuh...

"ADOH MAK...!" sepertinya sakit sekali bila menabrak pinggiran ranjang yah... (author sweatdrop)

Yami ikut naik ke atas ranjang, merangkak diatas Yugi dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga kiri Yugi.

"Huh...! kau mau manggodaku yah...!" Yami mendengus sedikit kesal.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Yugi bertanya dengan polos.

"Lihat dulu dirimu. .." Ujar Yami yang mengarah pada pakaian Yugi. Benar saja, saat ini Yugi memang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam, termasuk kaos dalam alias kaos oblong. Siapapun bisa nafsu bila melihat keadaan Yugi yang seperti saat ini. Apalagi Yami yang pada dasarnya cukup mesum (Plakk!).

"GYAAA!" Yugi yang menyadari kondisi dirinya langsung menarik selimut bergambar osiris di ranjang Yami dan menyembunyikan diri. Yami yang melihat kepolosan Yugi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ahahaha...! tenang saja, Kau pikir Aku se-mesum itu? Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang berbau rape bila kau belum siap..." Yami mengacak pelan rambut Yugi.

"Hoo... begitu yah...?" Ucap Yugi yang mangut-mangut dengan polosnya.

"Tapi Aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk menciummu..." Yami mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yugi. Yugi yang sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin bermain(?) dengan Yami mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk menghindar. Sayangnya cara biasa tak akan mempan bila berhadapan dengan Yami. Bisa diumpamakan bahwa perbandingan kekuatan mereka saat ini bagaikan Monta Vs Gaou. Nah, jelas si monyet yang kalah... -_-'

Akhirnya Yugi mulai mengambil langkah untuk meloloskan diri dengan cara menggunakan jurus tackle 'Caesar Charge' yang dipelajarinya dari Yamato. Alhasil, tackle mendarat telak di perut Yami. Hal ini memberi kesempatan bagi Yugi untuk meloloskan diri. Dengan asal dan ngayal(?), Yugi berlari keluar kamar dan berteriak horror. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tempat Jii-chan sedang memasak.

"JI-CHAN! HELP MEE...!" Yugi segera mencari perlindungan pada Kakeknya.

"Woi! Jangan lebay lu! Ayo kembali ke kamar!" Perintah Yami yang berhasil menyusul kecepatan lari Sena, eh Yugi.

"Holy mother of prikitiew!(?) ada apa ini?" Jii-chan kebingungan atas ulah kedua cucunya tersebut.

"Jii-chaaan... ada setan mesum disana..." Rengek Yugi sambil menunjuk Yami.

"Setan mesum apanya! Cepat Kau kembali ke kamar dan mandi...!" Yami menarik Yugi dan menyeretnya dengan paksa ke kamar.

Sang bulan telah naik ke peraduan. Matahari yang menjaga siang hari di bumi segera meninggalkan singgasananya. Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Waktu tidur untuk seluruh umat manusia. Sayangnya, Yugi tak bisa tidur dan hanya terdiam di kasurnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan Yami. Karena kepikiran, akhirnya Yugi menengok ke ranjang susun bagian bawah..

"Yami, kau sudah tidur..?" Tanya Yugi dengan suara pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Belum. Ada perlu apa?" Jawab Yami yang memejamkan mata.

"Soal yang tadi, maafkan Aku ya...?" Yugi memandangi wajah Yami dari atas ranjangnya.

"Baiklah... akan kumaafkan. Tapi... ngg... ciuman selamat tidur?" Yami meminta ciuman dari Yugi.

"What the...! dasar mesum!"

"Cuma kecupan singkat saja tak mau kasih..!" Yami mulai ngambek.

"Huh! Ayo sini..! Aku malas turun!"

Yami turun dari ranjangnya dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, sementara Yugi menunduk dan mengecup pipi Yami dengan lembut.

"eh? Kok di pipi?' Yami kembali protes.

"Selamat malam..." Yugi tak menghiraukan protesan Yami dan langsung menarik selimutnya, sementara Yami hanya cengo karena dikacangin.

"huh... selamat malam..."

TBC...

Yami: WHAT! To be continued! Apa-apaan ini!  
Dika: uuh... karena kepanjangan, akhirnya diputus dan dijadikan 2 chapter. Lagian saia sibuk! Ini juga mau tes!

Yugi: baiklah, kita balas repiew saja dulu yah...?

Sweet lollipop:

Yami: nah, baca tuh! Makanya jangan kasih nama panggilan sembarangan! Iya kalau bagus, nah kalau kamu kasih nama gak kreatif!

Dika: uh... gomen, gomen... baiklah, Saia akan panggil anda Loli-san! ^^ ah, Yami... ada yang prihatin sama kamu tuh...

Yami: ehehe.. anda baik sekali... ^^ sebenarnya aneh sih. Bagaimana bisa Aku terpental hanya karena kena tabok tas oleh yugi yang tenaganya lemah?

Dika: tanya aja ama Yugi...?

Yugi: itu sih... takdir.

Dika: hmm... dimana-mana, para seme emang mesum. Contohnya ya yang disebelah ini... (ngelirik Yami)

Yami: napa? Protes lu?

Dika:kalo nggak napa?

Yugi: benar. Adegan SetoXJou romantis banget. Beda dengan shippingku...

Dika: aduh... Yugi, kan harus dibagi. Gantian, kapan-kapan Kubuat yang romantis deh untuk kamu dan Yami...

Yugi: benarkah? Asyiik!

Dika: bronze dan tender muncul! Bagaimana menurut anda? Soalnya Saia kurang pengalaman untuk 2 pairing ini.

Yami: nah, bukannya update lebih cepet, malah telat hampir 2 bulan!

Dika: aduh... gomen... Saia banyak urusan... T_T

Yugi: arigato, Loli-san... ^^

Yami: Lanjut!

Messiah Hikari:

Dika: huwoo! Akhirnya saia bisa bikin adegan kissing! XD

All: dan dia bangga?

Dika: wahahaha... Saia masih belum pengalaman untuk menulis yang lebih hot. Yang chapter kemaren aja saia sudah hampir mimisan pas ngetik. Hahaha... soalnya Saia belum pengalaman... (Prakk!)

Yami: sebenarnya, diluar dugaan si Kaiba itu cocok lho kalau pakai apron...! XD (nambahin gosip)

Dika: iya! Cute banget deh! Kayak cewek gitu!

(asyik nggosip)

BRAAKK!

(Kaiba datang dan menghajar author)

Kaiba: dasar author sinting bin sarap! Mana cocok CEO ganteng gini dikasih apron! Cocoknya Aku itu pakai gaun Cinderella taukk!  
Yugi+Yami: hah! Cinderella?

Kaiba: eh... keceplosan... bukan bukan! Ah, sudahlah Aku mau kerja! (pergi)

Yugi: bagaimana ini? Dikanya pingsan...

Yami: lanjutin aja. Arigatou, Messiah-san! XD

Alia Hanazakuro:

Yami: wah, yang kemaren nekat yah? Sebenernya, Saya mau ngelakuin XXX, dan ABC lho! Juga hampir kelepasan mau ngelakuin XYZ! Sayangnya dihalangi author yang pingsan ini dengan alasan fic ini rated T. Padahal kan bisa diubah ratingnya!

Yugi: dasar mesum! Ingat! Fic ini rated T! Jadi sampai kapanpun tak akan ada adegan yang diatas umur!(?)

Yami: hmm... benar sekali. Kebanyakan humor. Belum lagi humornya garing. Iya kalo lucu! Ini malah jayus banget!

Yugi: mentang-mentang authornya pingsan, Dia seenaknya menghina... -_- uh, Arigato, Alia-san... ^^

Yami: Lanjutt!

YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze:

Yugi: Yami mesuum! Bedjat! Pervert!

Yami: nggak perlu diulangi, Yug... -_- soalnya kalau Aku nggak mesum, nggak akan seru jadinya! XD

Yugi: mungkin lebih baik kalau Aku jadian ama Kaiba atau Jou gitu...

Yami: JANGAN!

Yami: hmm... Yuu-san juga curiga ama Malik dkk ya? Sudah kuduga! Mereka pasti akan melakukan sesuatu! (Yami masih belum tahu lanjutan ceritanya)

Yugi: blackday adalah hari dimana para pejomblo berkumpul bersama, karaokean, pesta barbeque(?), dll. Pokoknya seru deh! Soalnya kita bisa berkumpul bareng temen-temen dan berbahagia, sebagai ganti kita melongo pas waktu Valentine dan white day gara-gara gak punya pacar... ^^

Yami: eh? Authornya kelas berapa?

Yugi: kelas 3 SMP... sebentar lagi mau jadi murid SMA. Doakan saja supaya Dia bisa masuk SMA yang diinginkan.

Dika: rencananya, Saia mau masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan teman-teman Saia...

Yami: weeks! Dia langsung bangun dari pingsannya!

Dika: btw, Anda sendiri bagaimana? Ada di SMP, SMA, atau Kuliah mungkin SD atau TK? Sudah punya anak?

Yami: WOI! Kamu pikir apaan!

Yugi: uh... coret saja 3 pilihan terakhir... author kita memang suka bercanda. Maafkanlah dirinya...

Dika: wah, Yugi baiiik! XD arigato, Yuu-san! X3

Ao-Mido:

Dika: ah, bagus juga yah kalau di chapter kemaren Kaiba kasih kalung anjing?

Yami: gimana kalau dibuat omakenya!

Dika: iya deh... kalau lagi nganggur...

Yami+Yugi: WHAT! Cincin plastik!

Dika: lhoh? Kemaren Kamu kasih cincin plastik ke Yugi? Gak elit banget!

Yami: nggak kok! Sumpah, gak kasih cincin plastik! Yang Kuberikan pada Yugi itu cincin dari alumunium(?)!

Dika: hah...? saia nggak inget pernah nulis kalau kamu kasih cincin alumunium..?

Yugi: uh... coba Dika baca lagi aja chap 2 nya...

Dika: okelah...

Yami: author ini memang parah! Udah ngetik gak jelas, typonya banyak lagi!

Dika: hehehe... Saia memang suka terburu-buru kalau kerja. Yang chap lalu sudah dikoreksi 3 kali, tapi masih aja ada yang lolos...

Yami: nggak teliti namanya... -_- padahal dulunya juara olimpiade Matematika... -_-

Dika: ah, jangan buka aib, Yam! Itu kan Cuma tingkat Kabupaten, itu juga Cuma masa lalu... (nangis bombay kaya orang habis inget mantan)

Yugi: uh... Arigato... ^^

Din-chan:

Yami: benar, sayang sekali nggak dilanjutin... (ditabok Yugi)

Yugi: dasar mesum!

Dika: wah, kayaknya yang puppy romantis banget yah?

Yugi: bahkan lebih romantis dari pada main pairingnya... (pundung)

Dika: ah.. bagaimana ini? Yugi stress?

Yami: Yugiii!

Dika: iya. Anzu bikin peraturan tapi akhirnya dia yang langgar. Yah, namanya juga khilaf..

Yami: khilaf juga ada batasnya...!

Dika: ngapain ngomongnya ke Saia? Ngomong sana ke Anzu!

Yami: ...

Dika:disini telah ada brone dan tender! XD bagaimana? Apakah bisa memuaskan?

Yami: mohon maaf soal keterlambatan update yah... Arigato, Din-chan... ^^

Sora Tsubameki:

Dika: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yami: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dika: ngomong2, kenapa kita ketawa?

Yami: Aku Cuma ngikut kamu... -_-

Dika: uh, daripada itu, lebih baik kamu hibur aiboumu yang masih pundung di pojokan itu. Hati2, biasanya banyak tikus curut yang lagi main ular tangga di tempat Yugi pundung itu...

Yami: WHAT! (langsung lari ke arah Yugi)

Dika: hehe... chap kemaren isinya memang humor semua... XDD wah, Kaiba romantis?

Eh, Bak, kamu dibilang romantis lhoo!

Kaiba: ehehe... arigato... (malu-malu kelinci)

.:

Dika: hehehe... tak apa. Kan sekarang udah di repiew? Lhaa! Benar itu! Para seme emang nepsunya luar biasa prikitiew!(?)

Hehe... disini bakura dkk berlagak jadi agen rahasia, tapi mirip nggak sih?

Wah, mau disebarkan ke media massa? Bagus tuh! Pasti banyak pengaruhnya! Terutama buat Kaiba! "CEO Kaiba Coorporation memiliki simpanan seorang lelaki!" "benarkah CEO Kaiba Coorporation adalah seorang gay?"

Wakakakakakak!

Kaiba: mau gue tabok lagi, hah!

Dika: ukh... arigato, Coolkid-san...

Shinrei Azuranica:

Dika: wohoho! Kaiba pervert!

Kaiba: lupa kalau masih ada Gue disini, hah?

Dika: glekh... uh... Kaiba ganteng deh... (rayuan garing)

Kaiba: ikh! Jijay kalau dengar rayuanmu! Arigato yah...

Vi Chan91312:

Yami: ahahahaha! Saya sih, eksis banget kalau dalam hal ke-mesum-an! XD

Dika: huh... dasar, klu gitu kau dipanggil king of pervert aja deh... -_-

Yami: malu-malu kucing? Oh... itu karena aku takut ditabok lagi oleh Yugi kalau berani macam2, jadi...

Dika: wahahaha! Inilah sisi Kaiba yang sebenarnya! Ternyata dia sangat agresif pemirsa! XDD

Kaiba: ...Kau benar-benar mau kubunuh, hah?

Dika: ampun... jangan donk Bak... nanti kalau Saia mati, gak ada yang nerusin fic ini... T.T

Dika: hmm... sekali-sekali Yugi dibikin bego dikit. Hehe. Kayaknya sih di manga dia juga gak menonjol dalam pelajaran kan? Sedangkan Yami itu mantan pharaoh, tapi kan Yami kehilangan ingatan jadi yah kayaknya mereka sama begonya...?

Yami: gue bantai lo...!

Yami: huh! Iya tuh! Yugi itu gimana sih! Masa rahasia sendiri dibongkar blak2an gitu! Dasar... memang terlalu polos dirinya...

Dika: bukannya itu namanya bego...? (membatin)

Yami: soal ciuman... dihitungnya kalau di bibir. Yang pagi tadi kan di pipi... jadi gak masuk hitungan... =P

Dika: Yami, ciuman pake tekhnik yah? Kok kayak spongebob lagi maen gelembung aja sih? Pake ada tekhniknya segala... -_-

Yami: yah... ngomong2. DASAR AUTHOR SIALAN! TERNYATA ADEGAN MONYONGIN BIBIR ITU DIPAKE YAH!

Dika: iya, soalnya lucu sih... -_-

Kaiba: apron gua imut kaan?

Dika_Yami: what the.. 0_0

Kaiba: ehem... maksudku... arogato, Vi-chan... -_-

ReddishDragonoid:

Yami: itulah kodrat seme...

Dika: hmm... ternyata adegan Kaiba pake apron pink beken juga di chap kemaren...

Yami: soal update, author malah telat 2 bulan... gomen yah, Kuzu-san... T_T

Dika; ...rasanya gak pantes kalau kamu ayng minta maaf, Yam. Yugi mana?

Yami: Yugi pulang ke alam baka... -_-

Dika: what!

Yami: lanjut...!

kyon-kyon:

Yami: ehehehe... pairing terbaik... XDD (senuym sendiri)

Dika: whew... baru kali ini Yami se hepi ini... 0_0

Yami: tuh kaan...! sepupuku memang menggemparkan banget deh! X3

Kaiba: jangan senyum2 begitu! Dan aku bukan sepupumu!

Dika: yah... kalian masih ada hubungan darah kok kayaknya... -_-

Yami hehehe... arigato~

mimimifeyfeyfey:

Dika: inilah chapter 3 yang gaje, udah gitu malah keputus lagi... -_-

Yami: dasar payah... -_-

Kaiba: aku setuju... -_-

Dika: kenapa semuanya pasang ekspersi -_-?

Yami+Kaiba: lucu aja... -_- arigato, Fey-san...

Dira Avagosha:

Dika: ehehe... salam kenal, Dira-san... ^^

Kaiba: puppyshipping is the best! XD

Yami: kenapa tiba2 Kaiba jadi OOC gitu?

Dika: entahlah... 0_0

Kaiba: arigato yah, Dira-san... XDD

Dika: wich... akhirnya selesai deh chapter 3 kita... nah, nantikan update-an Saia yang lain yah... (kalau sempat)

Akhir kata...

~with kuriboh egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


End file.
